Yo seré tu luz
by Hikari Mitsune Kawatari
Summary: DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO. POR FIN CHAP 5 UP! AU Leon tiene que ir a una casa de niñas ciegas para mantener su carrera de actor. Con lo que no contaba era con que terminaría enamorándose poco a poco de una de ellas. LeonxSora :Con dedicación:
1. Prólogo

"**Yo seré tu luz"**

By: Hikari Mitsune K.

_-Dedicado a Debbye y a Anto-chan-_

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las lunas del carro de un joven de largos cabellos grises, que manejaba con destino a un lugar al cual nunca habría pensado ir. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño edificio algo alejado del resto de la ciudad. Aun no podría creer que hubiera terminado ahí.

En una oficina se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa de un escritorio un joven de tez morena y pelo castaño que miraba unos papales, y sentado al frente suyo se encontraba el mismo joven de cabellos grises.

En estas últimas semanas después de la muerte de su hermana.- dijo el joven de pelo castaño sin quitar la vista de sus papales, a lo que el otro hizo una mueca de disgusto y tristeza al recordarle el hecho. –Su nivel de actuación se ha visto en decaimiento, así que hemos decidido enviarlo a un lugar donde pueda soltar sus emociones señor Leon.

¿A dónde Kallos- preguntó Leon con la misma frialdad que obtuvo después de ese fatal accidente.

Hemos decidido que ira a una casa de niñas ciegas.- respondió el que parecía su jefe. – Estará ahí por una semana, esperamos que eso sea suficiente si no tendrá que despedirse de su carrera de actor. Aquí esta la dirección, se le espera mañana. Puede retirarse.- le entregó un papel y después volvió a su trabajo.

Leon recibió el papel y se retiro de la oficina con un gesto neutro. Aunque por dentro solo pensaba que eso seria tan solo una perdida de tiempo. Admitía que no deseaba perder su carrera de actor, ya que era fallecida golpeaba su mente sin dejarlo en paz. ¿Como podía sonreír si el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella y toda su familia eran los recuerdos? Miró la hoja que Kalos le había dado y leyó el encabezado "Casa para niñas ciegas: Una Esperanza". Leyó la dirección. Un lugar apartado de la ciudad. ¿Y eso de que le serviría? Bueno solo sabía que haría lo que sea para no perder su carrera.

Se bajó de su auto y se quedó un rato observando el edificio que tenía al frente suyo. Sus paredes eran de color blanco y se veían algo resquebrajadas. El lugar estaba rodeado por frondosos árboles que parecían proteger el pequeño edificio de las molestias del sol y de otros percances climatológicos. Se acercó con cierta lentitud al edifico observando cada rincón. Buscó por todas partes la oficina principal, pero no la encontró. Se resignó y decidió que lo mejor era pedir indicaciones. Buscó con la vista a alguien, pero no había a nadie. Hasta que de una puerta salió una joven de cortos cabellos morados, dándole la espalda. Leon se acercó a la joven y tocó su hombro.

Disculpa.- dijo a lo que la joven se volteó para verlo. Leon se sorprendió ante lo que veía los ojos marrones de la chica carecían de pupila, demostrando su ciegues, sabía que era ilógico sorprenderse ante esto ya que estaba en una casa para niñas ciegas. El no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero sabía que debería hacerlo.

¿Sí- preguntó la joven sacando de golpe a Leon de sus pensamientos.

¿Sabes donde se encuentra la encargada de esta casa- preguntó Leon aun algo perdido entre los inquietantes ojos de la chica, agradeciendo que esta no pudiera verlo.

¿Se refiere a la señorita Layla no? Claro, sígame por favor.- respondió la joven esbozando una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta para ir caminando en dirección a donde se encontrara la encargada.

Leon la siguió aun algo consternado, sabía que no debía sentir lástima por las personas ciegas que ahí habitaban, era algo así como una falta de respeto; peor le era difícil. Además la joven caminaba sin ningún problema, tanteando un poco de vez en cuando, pero nada muy fuera de lo normal. No entendía nada realmente, pero si había algo que si sabía eso era que las cosas cambiarían durante su estadía en ese lugar.

Ya llegamos, aquí es.- dijo la joven volviendo a sacar a Leon de sus pensamientos. -Señorita Layla, este joven desea verla.- le habló la joven a una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, que hablaba amenamente con una joven largos cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, que volteó a verlos al escuchar la voz de la joven de ojos marrones, ambas sentadas en una cama.

Ah, gracias Sora.- dijo Layla, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a donde Leon y Sora estaban parados. -Usted debe ser el joven Leon Osvald.- Leon asintió. -Bien, Kallos me dijo que estarías aquí una semana. La encargada de cuidar a Sora se enfermó, así que será tu deber cuidarla. Pero no te preocupes ya que ella sabe muy bien cuidarse sola, así que solo tendrás que cuidar de que no le pase nada y hacerle compañía.- dijo Layla al ver la expresión de cierto desconcierto en la común expresión fría de Leon. -Sora, ¿le podrías mostrar al joven Leon tu cuarto y el suyo?

Claro.- accedió Sora.- Ven sígueme.- dijo con un tono de cierto aire infantil, tironeando a Leon de su camisa y caminó en dirección a su cuarto.

Leon la siguió a su lado. Mirando la expresión infantil y alegre de su rostro. Las antiguas preguntas que se hizo volvían a inquietar su mente, ella era ciega más sin embargo era feliz, su actitud se lo demostraba.

Aquí es.- dijo Sora abriendo una puerta de color marrón claro. -Esta es mi habitación.- agregó a la vez que entraba en ella.

Leon entró y miró la habitación, las paredes eran de color blanco, había una cama, una mesita y una silla. Nada fuera de lo normal, lo único extraño era un póster de una actriz, era una joven de largos cabellos marrones con ojos del mismo color, que tenía un extraño parecido a Sora.

Ella es mi mamá.-dijo Sora. Leon la miró sorprendido.

¿Cómo sabes que yo...- preguntó confundido.

¿Como lo sabía si no puedo ver? Solo lo supuse las personas suelen preguntar siempre eso al entrar a mi habitación.- respondió Sora -Mi mamá era una antigua actriz, siempre quise ser una actriz aunque no puedo serlo por que no puedo ver.- dijo con cierto aire de melancolía.

Leon la miró con cierta compasión, la chica se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil; una sensación de tener que protegerla lo invadía. Tan apenas la conocía, pero al verla así nacían en él una incontenibles ganas de abrazarla. Pero se negó a sus impulsos, temiendo que estos causaran malas consecuencias.

Una sustancia cristalina salió de uno de los ojos marrones de la joven y surcó su mejilla convirtiéndose en una lágrima, que fue atrapada por el dedo de Leon.

No llores.- dijo usando su habitual tono frío, solo que esta vez mezclado con algo de compasión.

Gracias.- susurró ella frotándose los ojos y quitando su expresión de tristeza dándole lugar a una sonrisa.

Toc Toc...

Sora Naegino.- dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Ya voy.- dijo Sora y se levantó de la cama en dirección a la puerta.

Leon se quedó observándola. ¿Con que Sora Naegino? Recordó momentos antes la extraña ansiedad que sintió por abrazarla. Sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Aunque después de todo no estaría tan mal pasar una semana en ese lugar.

¿Continuara?

Pues no tengo ni idea. Eso depende si quieren que lo continúe. Como ya lo dije arriba dedico este fic a mi amiga Debbye y a mi prima Anto-chan, se que a las dos les gusta mucho Kaleido Star tanto como a mi y la pareja LeonxSora. Bien sé que aun tengo fics pendientes pero al leer el fic de NaTsumi-san "Frialdad rota" (el cual se los recomiendo mucho) me inspiré a escribir. Solo espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews n.n.

Dewa matta!


	2. El inicio de una nueva vida

Hi!  
Primero que nada debo agradecerle a todo el mundo. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! De verdad nunca creí llegar a tener tantos reviews con esta historia T-T de verdad gracias. Por eso les voy a agradecer una por una n.n.

**-Gracias por los reviews a ...-**

**An-nto-chan-n: **Gracias primis, aquí está la continuación n.n.

**Sayo-Yukishiro: **Pues no creo que seas mala escribiendo y tienes la razón el fic de NaTsumi-san es un verdadero deleite emocional y visual.  
Gracias por decir que mi trama es bella, fue una idea que se me ocurrió y me pareció interesante escribirla. Y pues no te diré si Leon se queda o no, si no arruino el final n.n.  
¿Qué es dulce y que promete mucho? Oh muchas gracias, de verdad valoro mucho tu review.

**anita-asakura: **Gracias por decir que te encanto mi fic y que ha sido uno de los mejores que has leído. Y aquí esta la continuación.

**missau: **Gracias por decir que me quedo muy bueno n.n, aquí esta la actualización.

**Lady Maxwell Debbye DD: **Gracias por decir que esta bonito n.n. Y no te diré si Leon la va a curar jeje si no se pierde la idea XD. Como se ve que tú y Sam se quieren XP. Otra vez gracias por las felicitaciones y aquí tienes la continuación.

**saki: **Esto es a lo que yo llamo: breve y directo al punto. Aquí esta la actualización.

**IrIs-OdY: **Gracias por decir que te encanto mi fic n.n. Pues no creo ser así de genial n/nU, y pues si es así no me comparó en nada con NaTsumi-san (sé que lo repito, pero quien haya leído su fic me entiende). ¿Te hizo llorar? No creí que podría hacerlo o.o, eso es un gran halago para mi n.n. Y de mi parte dile a inu que no moleste u.u. Bueno aquí está la actualización.

**Hibarichan: **Gracias por decir eso n.n, realmente el propósito es que al leer fic es como si estuvieras viendo y sintiendo la escena. Y aunque no creo que haga más fics, al menos no por ahora, aquí esta la continuación.

**Sora2303: **Gracias por decir que esta muy bueno n.n y por la felicitación, aquí esta la actualización.

**Digital bart-182: **Gracias por decir que es una muy buena trama y que es excelente el desarrollo de la historia n/n, no creo merecérmelo. Y pues aquí esta la actualización. Y lo de muchos lectores. ¡Ya los tengo! Si es un sueño por favor pellízquenme, no mejor no XD.

Ahora si al fic...

**"Yo seré tu luz" **

By: Hikari Mitsune K.

Capítulo 2: El inicio de una nueva vida

_-Dedicado a mi prima Hiku y a mi ma Dayiah-_

Leon se quedó observándola mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta. Aún le sorprendía que caminara sin titubear hacía esta. Siguió mirándola como si mirara un punto fijo, aunque realmente era de esas veces que tu mirada se pierde y tú te pierdes en tus pensamientos, sin darte cuenta en realidad de lo que esta pasando a tu alrededor. Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Sora abrió la puerta dejando a la vista a un joven alto de rubios cabellos y ojos lilas con un sobre en la mano.

"Joven Yuri. ¿Qué hace ac�?"- preguntó Sora con sus ojos brillantes de curiosidad y un extraño anhelo.

"Vine a entregarte esto."- respondió Yuri pasándole el sobre que tenía en sus manos.

"Muchas gracias."- dijo Sora tomando el sobre y apretándolo contra su pecho mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y esbozaba una sonrisa.

"No hay de que."- dijo Yuri, devolviéndole la sonrisa y yéndose cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sora se volteó dándole la espalda a la puerta y acercó el sobre a su nariz y oliéndolo con cuidado. Después de ese delicado procedimiento, dio un salto profiriendo un gritito de alegría. A lo que Leon salió de su estado de ensimismamiento, mirándola extrañado.

"Joven Leon, podría sacar el radio pequeño."- dijo Sora con voz infantil y con gran entusiasmo, con una esplendorosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. -"Está en el primer cajón."- añadió al no escuchar el ruido del cajón abriéndose.

Leon abrió el cajón indicado y sacó una radio (equipo de música) pequeño de color negro y lo colocó en la mesita. Sora abrió el sobre sacando un casset, y camino de frente hasta toparse con la mesita. Se agachó y tanteó la mesa hasta sentir el radio, le costó algo de trabajo abrir la casetera, hasta que lo logró. Después intentó colocar el casset pero no pudo y profirió un suspiro de cansancio. De pronto sintió que Leon tomaba su mano guiándola para que colocara el casset en su sitio y cerrara la casetera. Ella volteó la mirada hacía Leon.

"Gracias."- dijo Sora dedicándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas. Leon giró el rostro, para no tener que mirarla y soltó su mano. Había algo en esa chica que lo inquietaba, al tocar su mano sintió una ligera calidez. No entendía lo que le pasaba, pero había algo que le decía que era mejor no averiguarlo.

"¿Algo más?"- preguntó Leon tratando de dirigir la atención de la chica a otro lado.

"Sí, por favor ponle _"play"_ a la radio."- respondió arrodillándose, para así poder escuchar mejor la grabación.

Leon obedeció y le puso _"play"_ a la radio. La cinta del casset comenzó a girar y la voz de lo que se deducía pertenecía a una pequeña niña de unos 6 años comenzó a sonar.

"Hola Sora-chan. ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien. Yo estoy bien aquí en el orfanato, portándome bien y sacando buenas notas para que me dejen enviarte este casset. Espero que tu te estés portando bien y obedeciendo a tu encargada y a tus maestros"- se escuchó el sonido de una risita -"Yo voy a hacer lo posible, para que el martes pueda ir como visita. Y no te preocupes esta vez no me escapare"- otra risita -"Lo prometo. No tengo ya mucha cinta, así que solo te diré que en el sobre también se encuentra una foto, sé que no la puedes ver. Pero también sé que tener ese recuerdo te gustará. Es la foto en la que estábamos con papá y mamá y yo estaba en su barriga. Aunque nadie me quiere decir como es que entre ahí."- la voz de la pequeña denotaba inocencia y cierto enfado infantil -"Bueno, no me voy sin antes decirte: Nunca pierdas las esperanzas."  
Tu hermana que te quiere mucho.  
Yume 

Sora tanteó la mesa y cogió el sobre, lo abrió y sacó la foto, poniéndola antes sus ojos como si de verdad estuviera viéndola. En verdad lo que hacía era recordar y verla con su mente y con los ojos de su corazón. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos evitando volver a llorar. Aunque no pudo evitar que se le resbalara una lágrima, que fue detenida y secada por su dedo antes de si quiera llegar a su mejilla.

"_Nunca pierdas las esperanzas"  
_

Las palabras de su pequeña hermana resonaron en su mente. Fortaleciéndola y parando un ligero sollozo que amenazaba con salir de sus frágiles labios.

Acercó la foto a su nariz y la olió con detenimiento, tenía un olor a antiguo, pero también un hermoso olor a algo familiar. Después la apretó contra su pecho.

Leon miraba con detenimiento la escena, apretando sus puños con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se sentía impotente sin hacer nada, pero no podía... no debía.

Sora recordó, de pronto, que no estaba sola, y se talló los ojos sacudiendo su cabeza, tratando de librarla de tristes recuerdos. Colocó la foto en la mesita y se paró, apoyándose con ella. Caminó en dirección a la cama (como ya tantas veces lo había echo) y al topar con ella se sentó mirando a Leon.

"Veo que ya sabes mucho sobre mi familia y sobre mi."- dijo Sora. -"¿Por qué no me cuentas tú ahora de la tuya?"

"Pues mis padres murieron cuando era chico y yo y mi hermana fuimos adoptados por un señor adinerado. Mi hermana murió en un accidente tiempo atrás. Y me enviaron aquí por una semana para no perder mi carrera de actor..."- Leon comentó su vida en una forma resumida y con un tono de voz frió, aunque no pudo evitar que se le quebrara un poco la voz al hablar de su hermana, pero no pudo seguir porque un gritito de Sora y el súbito salto que dio levantándose de la cama, lo detuvieron.

"¿Eres un actor¿De verdad¿Cómo se siente el ser un actor¿Te estoy molestando con tantas preguntas?"- exclamó Sora muy emocionada dando pequeños saltitos al comienzo, para después ir acercando su rostro cada vez más al de Leon, sin darse cuenta de ello.

Leon solo miraba nervioso la cercanía de sus rostros y sus mejillas adquirían un ligero tono rosa.

"¿Podrías separarte un poco de mi?"- alcanzó a murmurar, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

"Ah... si... claro."- dijo Sora algo avergonzado y nerviosa, porque al entrar en razón había sentido el aliento de Leon cerca al suyo, así que se separó de una forma un tanto brusca. Sus alientos se habían mezclado y una sensación que no supo identificar recorrió su cuerpo por pequeños instantes.

"Sí, soy un actor. Y a decir verdad no es la gran cosa."- respondió Leon a sus preguntas.

Sora lo miró extrañada, pensaba que después de aquel incidente él no se molestaría en hablarle. Pero él le había respondido, hablando como si nada hubiera pasado. Parecía que después de todo él no era tan frío como lo trataba de aparentar. Pero esa máscara no serviría contra ella. Sería un reto, su nuevo reto. Tendría una semana para ello. Podría costarle un poco destrozar la máscara que tal vez le había costado bastante tiempo crear. Pero algo le decía que bien valdría la pena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Layla estaba en su oficina, sentada en su escritorio revisando unos papeles. La oficina era simple pero completa, tenía las paredes de color blanco algo marrones por el polvo, la suciedad que se acumulaba tras los años; había un escritorio de tamaño medio algo delgado de madera de caoba; un estante del mismo material y dos sillas de color azul medianoche al frente y atrás del escritorio. Las cortinas del mismo color de las sillas terminaban la decoración, entrecerradas dándole al cuarto solo la suficiente luz como para poder leer dentro de ella. Dotando, el conjunto general, de un aspecto ciertamente frío a la habitación.

Layla estaba bastante concentrada en lo que hacía, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación se abría y le dejaba paso a un joven, que camino directo al escritorio, dejando unos papeles en este y colocando la silla a un lado acercándose al escritorio.

"Ah eres tu Yuri."- dijo Layla limitándose a levantar su mirada de los papeles, para después volver a su trabajo.

"Tengo nuevas noticias..."- comenzó Yuri.

"¿Sí¿Cuáles?"- preguntó Layla sin evidente mucha importancia en el tono de su voz, aún sin quitar la vista de sus papeles.

"Hoy en la tarde llega una nueva chica."- finalizó Yuri.

"!Qué!"- explotó Layla, dejando los papeles en el escritorio con un golpe seco y levantándose de su silla de golpe.

"Tal como lo oyes. Hoy en la tarde viene una nueva chica."- repitió Yuri con voz calmada.

"¿Pero como así? Tiene que enviarnos primero unos papeles que..."-dijo Layla colocando ambas manos en el escritorio inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente adelante, con su tono, tanto como su mirada: desafiantes.

"Aquí están"- la interrumpió él, señalándole los papeles que había dejado en el escritorio minutos antes.

"!Pero no puede venir así de repente!"- espetó Layla, inclinándose ligeramente más, y elevando su tono de voz tanto como su firme decisión.

"Sí puede."- dijo Yuri también colocando ambas manos en el escritorio inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente adelante, con un tono de voz, que si bien permanecía algo calmado, mostraba su desacuerdo.

"Claro que no. El ingreso sin haberse consultado antes es totalmente denegado en este lugar."- espetó Layla, mirando a Yuri de una forma desafiante.

"Vendrá hoy en la tarde y se quedará. No puede ir a otro lugar. Además yo la acepte, también dirijo este lugar."- la voz de Yuri había perdido su tono calmado y ahora adquirió uno de lucha, mientras que su mirada adquiría una forma desafiante al igual que la de Layla.

"Soy la directora y digo que no.."- comenzó Layla, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se detuvo en seco. Al haberse estado peleando cegados por la furia, no se habían dado cuenta de que al inclinarse tanto y al ser el escritorio algo delgado; sus rostros se habían quedado demasiado cerca. Layla sentía que su frente se perlaba de un sudor frío, sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa y su cuerpo se negaba tercamente a obedecerle. Y al parecer Yuri lo había notado.

"¿Qué te pasa Layla?"- susurró Yuri de una forma seductiva, pronunciando cada palabra con cierta delicadeza, haciendo que con cada una de ellas sus labios casi rozaran los de ella. Lo que provocaba que pequeñas descargas eléctricas atravesaran el cuerpo de Layla haciéndola temblar. Se sentía paralizada, así como sentía que todo alrededor también se paralizaba. Hasta que ella se separó de golpe, cayendo de una forma algo pesada en su asiento aun bastante nerviosa.

Yuri solo se limitó a sonreír y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta, una vez llegó a ella  
cogió la manija y se volteó sin soltarla.

"Le voy a avisar a los demás que viene una nueva chica. Ah por cierto, no nos tenemos que preocupar por el encargado. El primo de la chica va a venir a cuidarla."- dijo, giró la manija y salió de la habitación.

Layla solo se limitó a suspirar, rendida, y volvió a sus asuntos. Pero antes, pensándolo mejor, abriría la ventana. Estaba haciendo mucho calor ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación era del color de todas las demás, pero esta era diferente. Habían 5 carpetas, lo suficientemente amplias como para que en cada una entraran dos personas, las carpetas eran de madera de caoba y estaban ordenadas en dos filas 2 a cada lado y la última atrás al medio. Adelante se encontraba un pequeño escritorio con una silla, ambos del mismo material de las carpetas, encima de el escritorio un equipo de música mediano y algunos papeles. Y para terminar la decoración una pizarra de tiza de color verde adelante de la habitación.

Pero esta vez la habitación no estaba vacía, en la carpeta de adelante en la derecha se encontraba Yuri conversando con una chica de pelo naranja sujetado en dos coletas y ojos azules.

En la carpeta del frente a la izquierda estaba Layla sentada junto con la chica de ojos y pelo azul con la que había conversado anteriormente.

Atrás de Yuri se encontraba una chica de largo pelo rubio y ojos marrones que conversaba y reía con una chica de pelo corto morado y ojos marrones más oscuros.

Atrás de Layla, Sora le hablaba a Leon contándole cosas que él se limitaba a escuchar y a asentir con la cabeza.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dándole paso a un joven cargando unas maletas y junto a el una chica, callando la conversación de todos. Yuri se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los dos.

"Sora, Mia, Anna, Mei les presento a su nueva compañera y a su encargado."- dijo Yuri. -"Sus nombre son..."-

Continuara...

"**Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquilo  
yo haré canciones para ver,  
si así consigo hacerte sonreír..."**

_(Canción: Aunque no te pueda ver - Autor: Alex Ubago - Con unos pequeños cambios míos)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya está lo hice lo más largo posible espero que este bien n.n. Y lo siento por demorarme tanto, pero no fue mi culpa. Borraron muchos de mis fics y me quitaron la cuenta hasta el 19/02/05 pero yo me voy de viaje el 18 así que tuve que pedirle a mi amiga Debbye que lo publicara. Así que agradézcanle porque si no me hubiera demorado una semana más. Por eso me demorare más en publicar el tercer capítulo, porque me voy a la playa y mis papás no quieren comprarme mi laptop T.T.  
Cambiando de tema les recomiendo que en cada parte LeonxSora escuchen "Aunque no te pueda ver" de Alex Ubago (la letra que puse arriba, y que pondré en cada capítulo n.n), le da un efecto especial.  
Si ya se fijaron a partir de ahora habrá algo de YurixLayla a petición de mi prima Anto-chan n.n, aunque a mi también me agrada la pareja.  
Ahora sí me dejo de palabreo. Solo les vuelvo a agradecer los reviews.

Dejen reviews n.n.

Dewa matta!


	3. Cuando todo cambia de repente

Hi!  
Espero no haberme demorado mucho en publicar este capítulo. Es solo que como ya les dije me fui de viaje, después se me fue la inspiración y después entre al colegio. Ya que tengo las ideas más claras para el próximo capítulo (en realidad ya tengo las ideas principales para todos los capítulos XD), trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible, ya que no hay mucha tarea al inicio de clases (al menos eso espero).

**-Gracias por los reviews a...-**

**Akia Nekoi: **Lo siento por no responderte este review antes, pero como me fui de viaje y una amiga lo actualizo por mi no pude ver, por eso te lo contesto ahora. Gracias por decir que el fic va a estar bueno n.n y pues si quieres culpar a alguien de que Sora este ciega pues culpa a Alex Ubago por crear la canción "Aunque no te pueda ver" XP; no mentira es que esa canción me dio la idea. Y pues yo creo que Leon si sabrá cuidar a Sora y creo que por su bien lo hará n.nU.

**SaYo-Yukishiro:** Gracias por decir que estuvo genial. Y solo te digo que los padres de Sora murieron cuando ella era niña, pero voy a explicar las niñez de Sora en el próximo capítulo así que solo eso te puedo decir. La siguiente parte del review salió cortado así que no te lo puedo responder n.nU gomen.

Otra vez gracias por las felicitaciones y tratare de aprovechar aquella parte del talento que tengo, porque para conseguirlo completo sé que aun me falta n.n, pero espero mejorar. Creo que así como NaTsumi-San es un diamante ya pulido, tal vez soy como un diamante en bruto.

**IrIs-OdY: **Gracias por el review de verdad que me animas a continuar. Me gustó como callaste a inu XD. Y que bueno que te haya gustado la parte en que Layla y Yuri casi se besan n.n, trate de poner ese sentimiento especial cuando hay un beso.

**Lady Maxwell Debbye DD:** Gracias por decir que me quedo bien bonito n.n. Y ya lo continué lo más rápido que pude tu también tienes que continuar el tuyo n.ñ. Que bueno que te gusto la parte de Sora y Leon, y bueno tendrás que acostumbrarte a que Layla este con Yuri n.nUU. Como obviamente lo sabes ya vi el fic de Zelda XD.

**Yuuko-Ichihara:** Gracias por el review. En este capítulo verás quienes son los nuevos personajes. Y otras ves gracias por decir que es interesante n.n. Aquí hay escenas LeonxSora, espero que te guste.

**Mariangela:** Gracias por decir que el fic esta bueno n.n, y por todas las miles de ayudas que me diste para el concurso.

**Hiku Shinigami:** Gracias por el review y no me tienes que agradecer el que te haya dedicado este capítulo n.n. Aquí sabrás quienes son los que van a venir. Y yo también soy impaciente u.u, así que ¡avanza! n.n jeje.

**Dayiah Belcebú de Maxwell:** Gracias ma por el review n.n y por decirme que está hermoso n.n. Aquí está el tercer capítulo.

**NaTsumi-San:** Es un gran honor que me dejes un review T-T gracias de verdad gracias. Bueno ya vez tu fic es muy famoso n.n. Y ya te nomine en las categorías de "mejor fic original o continuación" y "mejor fic romance: SoraxLeon" espero que te parezca. Gracias por decir que esta muy bueno el fic n/n y por decir que las personalidades se parecen, le hago mi máximo esfuerzo. �¿Qué postularas mi fic¿En serio! oo ¡Claro que sí! n.n. Y muchísimas gracias. Nomínalo en las categorías que quieras, pero me harías un gran favor si lo nominas en "mejor fic alternativo" ya n.n? Gracias de antemano.

**Marita:** Gracias por decir que te gusta mucho la historia n.n. Aquí hay un poco más de SoraxLeon.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, solo la trama.

Ahora si al fic...

"Yo seré tu luz"

By: Hikari Mitsune K.

Capítulo 3: Cuando todo cambia de repente 

_-Dedicado a_ _NaTsumi-san, SaYo-Yukishiro e IrIs OdY-_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dándole paso a un joven cargando unas maletas y junto a él una chica, callando la conversación de todos. Yuri se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los dos.

"Sora, Mia, Anna, Mei les presento a su nueva compañera y a su encargado."- dijo Yuri. -"Sus nombres son... Rosetta Passel y Ken Robbins."

Al lado de Yuri se encontraba dos chicos, una chica y un chico. La chica aparentaba tener menor de edad que las chicas que ahí habitaban que aparentaban tener entre 16 y 17 años. De cortos cabellos rojos que llegaba casi hasta sus hombros, tez clara y ojos celestes sin pupilas, fríos y llenos de rencor. Al contrario de su prima, Ken no tendría más de 18 años; de cabellos castaños claros, tez clara y brillantes ojos azules que expresaban amabilidad muy al contrario de su prima.

Layla se acercó a ellos y con un gesto cordial les dio la bienvenida. Pero a pesar de tratar de aparentar formalidad y algo de amabilidad, en su voz se notaba algo de disgusto; que si bien casi nadie notó, Yuri si lo hizo y una sonrisa divertida surcó sus labios.

"¿Podrías indicarles a nuestros nuevos compañeros sus habitaciones Sara?"- dijo Layla con una voz algo neutra dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica. Sara hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y sonriendo jovialmente se acercó a Ken y Rosetta.

Sara, una vez llego a su lado, con un movimiento y un sencillo "Síganme" hizo que ambos la siguieran. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Rosetta se apoyaba demasiado de la pared para caminar. Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a caminar, pero no se dio cuenta que los labios de Ken se movieron para darle una advertencia que ella no llegó a escuchar.

Una vez que la alcanzó, posó un brazo sobre sus hombros. Y al sentir lo que Sara trataba de hacer, Rosetta volvió su mirada hacia ella, soltándola con brusquedad. Sus ojos celestes reflejaban dolor y orgullo herido, y si examinabas con suficiente cuidado en ellos, encontrarías un tanto de rencor. La expresión de su rostro acompañaba lo que expresaban sus ojos.

Sara no lo entendía, sabía que era normal que una chica ciega al comienzo sintiera su orgullo herido y se negara a todo tipo de ayuda. Pero los ojos de la chica demostraban demasiado dolor de lo normal. Ella no lo sabía pero Rosetta tenía sus propias razones, razones por las cuales su mente albergaba tales emociones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuri estaba en uno de los tantos cuartos de ese edificio; muy parecido al de Sora, con la única diferencia de que no había ningún póster en la pared y sí en cambio un gran manojo de papeles llenos de una escritura fina, pero que a veces se escapaba un poco de las líneas.

Al lado de Yuri se encontraba la chica de ojos azules y pelo naranja sujetado en dos coletas, que, sentada en la cama, hablaba amenamente con él; quien se encontraba sentado en una silla al frente suyo.

"¿Qué tal te pareció la chica que ha venido?"- preguntó la ojiazul, como una pregunta que es lanzada al aire.

"¿A que te refieres con eso Mia?"- preguntó Yuri un tanto intrigado.

"Noté demasiada frialdad y rencor en ella."- dijo Mia, aparentando no haber escuchado la pregunta de su acompañante.

"¿Rencor?"- preguntó él aun sin entender, eran eso instantes en los que Mia se ponía ligeramente risueña donde no lograba entenderle una sola palabra.

"Aja."- musitó ella fijando su vista en el techo, como meditando algo, después de unos segundos, comentó. -"Es como si su cuerpo solo se alimentara de esas emociones: odio, rencor y una profunda tristeza."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cuarto de Rosetta, Ken estaba terminando de ordenar sus cosas, mientras le iba indicando la ubicación de cada cosa en el cuarto. Con lo que Rosetta hizo un mapa mental de la habitación.

"¿Estas segura que no quieres que me quede al menos por esta noche?"- preguntó Ken algo indeciso, ya que era la primera noche que estarían en ese lugar y Rosetta recién lo conocía. Temía que le pudiera pasar algo.

"No gracias puedo sola."- dijo Rosetta girando su rostro y levantando su barbilla altivamente expresando enfado, pero no pudo evitar que su voz tuviera un ligero tono de amabilidad.

Ken negó con la cabeza y una vez terminó de ordenar las cosas de Rosetta en su cuarto, con un gesto y una sonrisa se despidió de ella.

Rosetta una vez se sintió sola, pasó la mirada por toda la habitación aparentando observar cada detalle. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos para meditar. Aun así no fuera necesario que cerrara sus ojos para no ver nada y no distraerse; igual lo hizo, como la hacían todas las personas, para ser algo más _"normal"_.

Se paró de la cama, tanteando y siguiendo el mapa mental de la habitación que había hecho, trato de caminar hacia la ventana, pero en un descuido de Ken este había dejado la silla un poco fuera de lugar; con la que Rosetta se tropezó cayendo bruscamente al suelo. Golpeó con furia el suelo con su puño y lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no tanto por el dolor de la caída si no por el dolor de su alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una mansión se encontraba una niña de 4 años, rojos cabellos amarrados en una coleta y bonitos ojos celestes. La pequeña jugaba sentada en el piso con un osito de peluche y con dos sirvientas al lado suyo.

Mientras jugaba se dio cuenta de un par de pies que se movían rápidamente, al levantar la mirada vio a su madre.

"!Mam�!"- dijo la pequeña alegremente, esperando que su madre fuera a verla, pero ella pareció no escucharla y siguió su camino.

"¿Mam�?"- volvió a musitar la pequeña mientras se paraba para ir corriendo tras ella, sin soltar al oso que ondeaba atrás suyo; seguida de las dos sirvientas.

"Mami."- dijo la pequeña jadeante al haber logrado alcanzarla, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y mostró un dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ahora no cariño."- dijo ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a la niña asombrada.

"¿Mam�?"- volvió a musitar la pequeña, su voz resquebrajada evitando soltar un sollozo. Abrazó con fuerza al oso, escondiendo su rostro en él y cerrando sus ojos. Las dos sirvientas llegaron y vieron a la pequeña algo inquietadas, mientras la cabeza del oso se comenzaba a mojar cada vez más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosetta se levantó del suelo con cierta pesadez, secándose las lágrimas como ya tantas veces lo había hecho de niña. Tanteando y volviendo a usar el mapa mental llegó a su cama donde se echó y cerró los ojos, para ordenar sus ideas como lo había tratado de hacer anteriormente. Pero el sueño y el cansancio la vencieron y se quedo dormida con aquellos amargos recuerdos rondando su mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toc.. Toc...

"Puede pasar."- dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta y Leon entró a la habitación.

"Ah Leon eres tú."- dijo Sora levantando la vista.

Él entre abrió los labios para preguntar, pero la voz de Sora lo calló antes de que dijera algo.

"Te reconozco por el olor."- dijo ella, pareciendo haber leído sus pensamientos. –"Tienes el mismo olor que mi papá."- agregó con una sutil sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro y negando un poco con su cabeza, para quitarse los ligeros nervios que causaban en él esa dulce voz. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama al lado suyo.

Comenzaron a hablar amenamente; pero, contrario a lo costumbre, Leon era el que hablaba más y Sora se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza o con un simple "Aja", perdida en sus pensamientos. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Leon lo notó.

"¿Te pasa algo Sora?"- preguntó él en el mismo tono frío de siempre, aunque su voz se notaba algo de preocupación.

"¿Ah?"- respondió ella, a quien la súbita pregunta de Leon la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué te pasa?"- volvió a preguntar él, que había tomado como una respuesta la pregunta de la chica.

"¿A mi? Nada."- respondió Sora ligeramente nerviosa agitando las manos en señal de negación.

"No me mientas."- dijo Leon con voz fría e imponente. -"Estas algo perdida."- añadió suavizando algo su voz.

"Esta bien."- asintió ella por fin. -"Lo que pasa es que estoy algo preocupada."

"¿Preocupada?"- preguntó el consternado. -"¿Por qué?"

"Por esa chica..."- dijo Sora mientras fijaba su vista en el techo. -"Me pareció muy fría, con mucho rencor..."- continuó, juntando sus rodillas contra su pecho, abrazándolas mientras su mirada cogía un aire de melancolía. -"Me recordó a mi."- concluyó en un susurro.

Leon no pudo evitar dejar por un momento su expresión fría y sorprenderse. Ella, la dulce Sora, la que siempre mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro; ¿con aquella expresión fría que había observado minutos antes en la cara de aquella nueva chica? No lo creía, él bien sabía lo que eran tener esas expresiones en su rostro y lo que le tendría que pasar a una persona para expresarlas tan vivamente en su rostro. Y simplemente no podía imaginase a Sora con aquella expresión.

"¿A ti?"- preguntó Leon para cerciorase de que había escuchado bien y que no era solo una mala jugada de su mente.

"Aja"- asintió ella. -"A mi cuando murieron mis padres"- añadió sonriendo melancólicamente.

"Creo que ya es hora de irme."- dijo Leon, con la voz más calmada que pudo encontrar; preocupado de que aquellas extrañas ganas de protegerla lo volvieran a invadir. Además él sabía que en esos instantes es mejor estar solo.

"Claro. Buenas noches."- dijo ella, de una manera un tanto mecánica.

"Buenas noches."- dijo él saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sora se hecho por completo en su cama, cerró los ojos y después de unos minutos logro caer en un profundo sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En su cuarto, Rosetta se movía inquieta en su cama, gotas de sudor frío perlaban su frente y su cara expresaba un profundo dolor. Un ligero sollozo hizo comprender, que estaba viviendo una cruel pesadilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la misma mansión, la misma chica de cabellos rojos y ojos celestes solo que ya de unos 14 años estaba echada en su cama leyendo un libro. La cama debía ser 4 veces su tamaño, de nítidas sabanas color rojo, que estaba en una amplia habitación con bastantes muebles y artefactos electrónicos, todo lo que una chica de su edad podría desear. Pero eso a ella le importaba poco.

Con una actitud concentrada estaba inmersa en su libro y justo cuando llegaba a la parte más interesante sintió su vista nublarse. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y pestaño un par de veces para cerciorarse de que no eran cosas de su imaginación. Pero lo único que logró hacer con eso fue que la vista se le nublara más. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo al timbre para llamar a su cuidadora.

La cuidadora llegó lo más rápido que pudo, pero justo cuando ella le iba a preguntar que pasaba. La vista de la chica ya no estaba nublada.

:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:

En el comedor de la gran mansión, en una gran mesa de madera hermosamente tallada, se encontraba la chica de rojizos cabellos a un lado de la mesa y al otro su mamá. La mesa estaba muy bien servida, pero en medio de tanto lujo el ambiente era tan tenso que bien podría ser cortado con un cuchillo. Solo la voz de la chica rompió el silencio.

"¿Se puede saber por que querías que comiera contigo? No sueles hacerlo. ¿Para que preocuparte ahora?"- siseó con una voz desdeñosa.

"No me hables en ese tono Rosetta."- dijo su madre, molesta.

"No creo que tengas derecho a decir eso."- repuso Rosetta, para después seguir comiendo. Pero de pronto se le volvió a nublar la vista, lo volvió a tratar de ignorar. Pero fue en vano.

"Rosetta no seas caprichosa."- le renegó su madre, ya que ella parecía jugar con la comida, al no coger la comida con el tenedor.

"No estoy jugando."- dijo Rosetta con una voz un tanto preocupado. -"No..no veo."

"No bromees Rosetta."- dijo ella con una voz autoritaria e imponente.

"!No estoy bromeando!"- gritó Rosetta, su voz en un sollozo; su vista cada vez más nublada.

"Déjate de caprichosos."- volvió a decir su madre aun no muy convencida.

Rosetta se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, tapándose la cara con las manos y saliendo a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, una vez se detuvo cayó al suelo de rodillas. Apartó sus manos con la misma lentitud con la que abrió sus ojos. Dándose cuenta de que ya no podía ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosetta se levantó de golpe de su pesadilla, su ojos un tanto hinchados por las lágrimas y su cuerpo tiritando. Otra vez había tenido esa pesadilla. Lo que ella no sabía era que alguien más se había levantado de esa manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lo siento no pudimos hacer nada... Se murió._

"!Ah!"- gritó Sora levantándose de repente, su frente perlada en sudor, su cuerpo temblando.

Después de unos segundos Leon entró preocupado a la habitación al haber oído gritar a Sora, temiendo de que le haya podido pasar algo. Y sus sospechas fueron ciertas al llegar y verla en ese estado.

"Sora¿qué te pasa?"- preguntó Leon preocupado, evitando perder su frialdad, acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

"Fue esa pesadilla otra vez."- respondió ella, su voz temblorosa y surcos brillantes en sus mejillas que indicaban que había llorado.

"¿Pesadilla?"

"Sí, recuerdo cuando murieron mis padres."- respondió Sora, con una voz suave, como en un ligero murmullo.

Él solo evito verla, temía cometer una idiotez. Se levantó dispuesto para irse, pero dos brazos lo detuvieron.

"Por favor no te vayas."- dijo Sora abrazándolo, su voz sonaba suplicante, como la de una pequeña niña que tiene miedo.

Él no pudo resistirse: su voz sonaba como un imán.

"_Por favor no te vayas."_

Leon giró el rostro a todos lados, buscando a su hermana con la mirada, sabía que eso era imposible ya que ella había fallecido y como era de suponerse no la encontró.

"Por favor no me dejes sola."- volvió a pedir Sora con voz suplicante, mientras se abraza más a él como una pequeña niña, protegiéndose de su dolor.

"_Por favor no me dejes sola."_

Leon volteó a verla y ahí fue cuando lo comprendió. Recordó que de pequeños su hermana también soñaba con la muerte de sus padres y hacía lo mismo que Sora estaba haciendo ahora. Parecía una pequeña niña, perdida entre la oscuridad, necesitando que alguien la sacara de la oscuridad de su corazón. Que ironía, que fuera él quien tendría que hacerlo.

"Esta bien no lo haré."- accedió Leon, y aunque su voz mantuvo en cierto modo su actitud fría, denotaba un tanto de dulzura.

"Gracias."- dijo ella, acomodando su cabeza en su hombro y cerrando sus ojos.

Fue un instante, un pequeño instante, en el que a Leon creyó ver en Sora totalmente a Sophie (su hermana), en ese pequeño instante sintió a su hermana a su lado. Pero al ver los cabellos morados caer juguetonamente sobre su hombro, recordó que no era su hermana la que estaba a su lado si no Sora.

Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa por unos instantes y después te contemplar su pacífico rostro durmiendo y cogiéndola por los hombros delicadamente, la depositó en su cama con cuidado de que no despertara. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, mirándola de soslayo antes de salir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la puerta del salón de clases, Mia, Sora, Mei, Anna, Leon, Layla, Yuri esperaban a Ken, Rosetta y Sara para poder empezar la clase. Después de un tiempo llegaron Rosetta y Ken, él con expresión calmada y ella con la misma expresión altiva de siempre.

"¿Qué pasa¿Qué están esperando?"- preguntó Rosetta, su voz sonaba altiva como si considerara a los demás inferiores.

"Aun no llega Sara."- le respondió Mia.

"¿Y eso qué?"- volvió a preguntar Rosetta con el mismo tono de la otra vez.

"Que ella es la maestra."- respondió Mia, al parecer sin inmutarse ante el tono que Rosetta usaba con ella. Pero a Mei eso si le molestó.

"¿Quién te crees tú para hablar de esa forma¿Alguna reina?"- le reclamó Mei a Rosetta molesta, esperando una respuesta de su parte pero como no la escuchó siguió. -"Aquí nadie es diferente."

_Diferente... Eres diferente..._

Rosetta se volteó, tanteó ligeramente para sentir la dirección y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, como tantas veces lo había tenido que hacer, sin importarle si chocaba o no. Una vez sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente, se recostó en una pared y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada, apegando sus piernas a su cuerpo, abrazándolas y escondiendo en ellas su rostro; sintiendo como otra vez los recuerdos invadían su mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un salón de clase, bastante lujoso, indicando que era una escuela cara; Rosetta estaba sentada en su carpeta, sus brazos encima de esta y su cabeza apoyada en ellos. Estaba descansando, hasta que sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza. Y giró los ojos en inercia para ver que había caído, pero no pudo, así que tanteando hasta coger el pequeño objeto que le había caído; después de palparlo un poco sintió que era una pequeña pelota.

"¡Oye¿Puedes devolvernos nuestra pelota!"- le gritó un chico de su clase, pero Rosetta no hizo nada. –"�¿Qué no oyes¿Acaso eres sorda!"- volvió a gritar.

"No, es ciega."- le dijo su compañero en tono de burla, con lo cual los dos se rieron de ella señalándola, lo único que pudo hacer ella fue cerrar los ojos y tragarse el nudo en la garganta que tenía.

"Vámonos, es diferente."- dijo uno de los dos y ambos se fueron dejándola en soledad.

_Diferente... Eres diferente..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que Sora sintió que estaba su lado, se detuvo jadeante y después de tomar el aire suficiente, sonrió.

"Corres muy rápido."- le dijo Sora a Rosetta de una forma amable, pero ella no respondió.

"¿Te pasa algo?"- preguntó Sora apegándose a la pared y sentándose a su lado. Al ver que no respondía toco su hombro.

"No te importa."- le respondió ella de una forma altanera quitando con brusquedad su mano de su hombro.

Sora no pareció inmutarse ante ese gesto.

"Te sientes triste ¿cierto?"

"¿Y tú como podrías saber lo que yo siento?"- le preguntó Rosetta, sin dejar su tono de voz, quitando su rostro del refugio de sus piernas y mostrando el surcó de lágrimas cristalinas en sus mejillas.

"Por que a mi me ha pasado lo mismo que a ti."- respondió Sora sonriendo lánguidamente.

"¿Acaso tus compañeros se burlaban de ti, tu vida cambio de repente y para tu mamá no existías?"- volvió a preguntar Rosetta, con su voz cargada de dolor.

"Mis compañeros sí se burlaban de mi, mi vida cambio totalmente y para mis padres si existía."- volvió a responder Sora, aun con la misma sonrisa en su rostro que parecía no querer irse de ahí. Rosetta sonrió ligeramente con triunfo al saberse más desdichada que ella, hasta que Sora agregó. -"Ellos murieron."

Rosetta no pudo más y las lágrimas cristalinas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Sora la abrazó protegiéndola y Rosetta no pudo más que hacer lo mismo y compartir ambas su dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más tarde, después del estudio, en el salón de clases todos estaban sentados, atentos ante el anuncio que iba a dar Layla que estaba en frente.

"Como todos sabrán mañana es martes, día de visita. Así que les recomiendo que se alisten para mañana en la tarde. Además las clases de mañana terminaran una hora antes para que les de tiempo de arreglarse. Creo que eso es todo."- anunció Layla y después se fue a sentar junto a Mei.

Después de que Layla terminara de dar el anuncio, un montón de murmullos se escuchaba por todo el salón y todas comentaban con sus encargado: quienes vendrían a visitarlas, como se arreglarían, etc. Bueno todas menos una, Sora tan solo agachó la cabeza y suspiro, pensando que ese martes sería igual que los otos.

No esperaría, pues nadie vendría...

"_Yo voy a hacer lo posible, para que el martes pueda ir como visita."_

Continuara...

"**Si lo que quieres es huir, camina  
yo haré canciones para ver,  
si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir..."**

_(Canción: Aunque no te pueda ver - Autor: Alex Ubago)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Listo! Me siento realizada n.n, al fin termine. Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo. Como verán me enfoque esta vez un poco más en Rosetta, no sé simplemente me pareció interesante.  
Este capítulo está dedicado a IrIs-OdY y a SaYo-Yukishiro por haberme dejado reviews en ambos capítulos y haberme dejado tan buenos comentarios acerca de mi fic n.n, es una forma de mi agradecimiento. Y a NaTsumi-San por haberme inspirado a hacer este fic con su fic "Frialdad rota" y también por haberme nominado n.n.  
Bueno espero que la próxima vez no me demore tanto, pero no les prometo nada ya que tengo que continuar otro fic y hacer fics de cumpleaños, pero igual trataré de demorarme menos.  
Dejen reviews! n.n  
Dewa matta!


	4. No estás sola

Hi!

Antes que todo debo decirles algo: ¡Gomen! ¡Lo siento! ¡Sorry! ¡Pardone moi! Sé que soy una mala escritora, que abandona su historia por todo un Bimestre completo y más (3 meses) T.T. Por eso haré lo posible por recompensarlas y darles un capítulo más extenso y romántico.

**-Aclaraciones- **

Para que no se mareen aquí un orden cronológico de los días por cada capítulo.

Capítulo 1: Domingo

Capítulo 2: Domingo y una pequeña parte del Lunes

Capítulo 3: Lunes

Capítulo 4: Martes

**Nota: **A partir de este capítulo los reviews serán contestados al final de la historia. Lo consideré mejor para así comentar alguna parte del capítulo. Si esto les incomoda de alguna forma avísenme.

Ahora sí a la historia n.n...

"**Yo seré tu luz"**

By: Hikari Mitsune K.

Capítulo 4: No estás sola 

_-Dedicado a_ _Teresa por todo el apoyo brindado y a Dayiah como despedida-_

¡RIIIIIINNG!

El timbre de la escuela sonó. Y al más ligero sonido de este (que fue escuchado por las chicas) todas se levantaron rápidamente, seguidas de sus acompañantes, para alistarse para la tan esperada tarde. Bueno, todas menos una. Ya que Sora se quedó en su sitio, sentada mirando la pizarra atentamente; como si el profesor aún estuviera ahí y ella estuviera escuchando la clase. Tal y como lo hacía todos los martes.

"¿No piensas salir como las demás?"- preguntó León con su característica voz indiferente.

"No."- respondió Sora sin quitar la vista de la pizarra.

"¿Pasa algo?"- preguntó León tratando de ver la expresión de su rostro, cubierto por su pelo.

"Nada, olvídalo."- respondió ella, sacudiendo su cabeza y levantándose algo de golpe de su carpeta. –"Vámonos, sé nos va a hacer tarde."- agregó mostrando una brillante sonrisa y caminando un poco deprisa, chocando un poco con las cosas al ir algo alterada.

León se levantó de su carpeta dispuesto a seguirla y a averiguar el motivo de su extraño comportamiento. Pero un ligero resplandor en la carpeta de Sora lo hizo detenerse y acercarse a esta. Era una gota de agua. ¿Agua? De donde habría salido agua y para que estaría allí. No, había otra razón. La palpó y observó con más detenimiento. ¿Qué podría ser? Lo único que se le ocurría era que era...

¿Una lágrima?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo después de caminar un rato hasta haberse cerciorado completamente de estar lejos. No le gustaba que las demás personas la vieran triste. Le encantaba transmitir alegría, mas no tristeza. Lamentablemente ella era como cualquier persona, y le era imposible no estar triste a veces.

Normalmente lo sabía ocultar muy bien. Pero este día de cada semana le era imposible. A todas las demás les encantaba este día; ya que todos los martes era día de visita, y la idea de que un pariente venga a verte siempre era causa de gran emoción y alegría. Aunque eso sólo para las demás, mas no para ella. El saber que las demás iban a ser visitadas por seres amados solo le hacía recordar que ella los había perdido prácticamente a todos.

Dejó sus tristes recuerdos de lado para ponerse a pensar en donde estaba. Pero el repentino golpe de una puerta hacia ella, que la botó al suelo, la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

"Discúlpame Sora. ¿Estás bien?"- dijo Ken, mientras le extendía la mano, y la ayudaba a pararse.

"Sí, no te preocupes. Es que no te vi."- respondió ella, forzando una sonrisa y riendo levemente.

Ken suspiró con alivio, sin darse cuenta de que la risa era falsa y preguntó:

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No lo sé. Me perdí. ¿En donde estamos?"

"Frente a la habitación de Rosetta."

"Ah. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?"- preguntó mientras se le iluminaba ligeramente el rostro.

Ken negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

"No creo que quiera hablar contigo."- respondió. –"Realmente no creo que quiera hablar con nadie."- agregó al ver la cara de desconcierto y desilusión de Sora.

"¿Porqué lo dices?"

"Sabe que hoy es día de visita. Y esta triste porque recuerda a mi tía, por..."- respondió Ken, pero fue interrumpido por Sora.

"¿Tienes el teléfono de la mamá de Rosetta?"- preguntó con una verdadera y brillante sonrisa en su rostro, sin darle tiempo de terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

"Sí, claro."- respondió extrañado.

"¿Me lo puedes dar? Y ¿tienes celular?"

"Sí. Es el 9876 4672 y sí, sí tengo."

"¿Me lo puedes prestar?"- volvió a preguntar Sora aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, que tan sólo sorprendía cada vez más a Ken.

"Esta bien."- accedió, sacando un celular del bolsillo de su pantalón de color azul con botones blancos y se lo entregó a Sora. –"Pero si piensas llamar a mi tía te advierto que normalmente está ocupada y no creo que contes..."- pero ya era tarde. Sora se había ido llevándose consigo el celular.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una oficina bastante lujosa decorada en tonalidades grises y negras, con un amplio escritorio, modernos aparatos electrónicos, una pared hecha de vidrio y con hermosa vista al mar. Se encontraba, sentada en un sillón de terciopelo negro frente al escritorio, una señora de unos treinta años, corto pelo rojo y vestida como ejecutiva; quien revisaba muy atentamente unos informes en su computadora. Fue interrumpida en su trabajo por el sonido de el teléfono privado de su oficina. Luego de dejar que sonara dos veces, lo descolgó y con voz cansada preguntó:

"¿Alexia qué pasa?"

"Tiene una llamada. Dice que se llama Sora Naegino y que es urgente que hable con usted."

"Alexia por favor dile que estoy muy ocupada y que no puedo atenderla en este momento."

"Ya se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso e insistió mucho, repitiendo que era de suma importancia hablar con usted."- dijo Alexia con voz preocupada, ya que había desobedecido a su jefa. Pero no había podido evitarlo, la voz de la chica sonaba suplicante y había insistido tanto que la tuvo que dejar hablar. Además, tenía el teléfono directo de la Señora Passel y eso es algo que pocos tienen.

"Esta bien."- accedió la Señora Passel con voz resignada. –"Pásame con ella. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?"

"Sora Naegino."- respondió Alexia para luego pasarle la llamada y colgar.

"Alo. Soy la Señora Passel. ¿Qué es aquello tan urgente que me tienes que decir?"

"¿Es usted la mamá de Rosetta?"- respondió Sora con otra pregunta.

"Sí."- respondió ella, su voz dura de ejecutiva comenzó a temblar. –"¿Sabes algo de ella?"- agregó con voz preocupada.

"¿Acaso usted no sabe donde se encuentra?"

"No. Lleva tiempo perdida. ¿Sabes algo de ella? Por favor dime que quieres a cambio de ella. Pero no le hagas daño."- su voz sonaba entrecortada por sollozos.

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho un momento de silencio... Luego una ligera risa.

"Oh no."- la voz de Sora sonaba divertida. –"¿Acaso usted piensa que yo he secuestrado a Rosetta?"

"¿Que eso no es así?"- preguntó la mamá confundida.

"Oh no. Lo siento mucho. Pero usted lo ha entendido casi todo mal."- Sora trataba de contener la risa.

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes de mi hija?"

"Mejor volvamos a empezar. Mi nombre es Sora Naegino y vivo en una casa para niñas ciegas. Y conozco a su hija porque desde hace poco ella vive aquí junto con su primo."

"Una casa para niñas ciegas. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Pero ¿qué era aquello tan importante que me tenías que decir?"

"Su hija esta muy mal."- la voz de Sora cambió a un tono serio. –"No, no es lo que usted piensa."- agregó al escuchar un silencio cortante. –"Su salud está bien, pero esta muy triste y no desea hablar con nadie."- el silencio al otro lado de la línea la invitó a seguir. –"Extraña a su familia."- las siguientes palabras las pronunció lentamente –"Quiere ver a su mamá."

"Rosetta... ¿a mí?"- susurró.

Sora hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

"Necesita el cariño de su madre."- dijo Sora y luego de una pequeña pausa continuó. –"Hoy es día de visita."- agregó para luego darle la dirección. –"Por favor, piénselo. Ah, por cierto, la casa se llama 'Una Esperanza'."- y colgó.

La señora Passel sacó un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo y se limpió las lágrimas. Luego marcó unos números en el teléfono y se acercó el auricular.

"Alexia posponga todas mi citas y encárgate por hoy día de todo. Dile al chofer que esté listo. Salgo dentro de diez minutos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En uno de los tantos cuartos en aquel instituto. Exactamente igual al de sus demás compañeras: una cama, una silla, y un pequeño escritorio. Aunque, como el de todas, el cuarto de Mei tenía un distintivo. En el escritorio había una foto de ella de unos 8 años en una pista de patinaje, sonriendo con autosuficiencia hacia la cámara; además de un póster en relieve de unos patines de hielo. Sentada en la cama se encontraba Layla peinándole el pelo a Mei, quien se encontraba sentada en una silla. Mientras Layla la peinaba Mei le iba contando más cosas acerca de su familia.

"Lo más seguro es de que Kazue no venga, está algo enfermo, ha estado practicando mucho en la pista de patinaje últimamente. Y dicen que es bastante bueno, claro nunca más que yo."

"Ya veo."- dijo Layla, sosteniendo entre sus manos el cabello azul de Mei, un tanto distraída.

"Por cierto Layla-san ¿tú tienes hermanos?"

"Mmm..."

"¿Layla me estás escuchando?"- preguntó Mei algo indignada al sentir que Layla no le prestaba atención.

"Ah, sí, claro."

"Aja."- dijo Mei, no muy convencida y arqueando una ceja. –"¿Qué te pasa? Estas distraída y eso no es normal en ti."

"No es nada."- aseguró Layla, mientras terminaba de amarrar su pelo en una cola baja.

"Mentirosa. No creas que porque no puedo verte no sé cuando te pasa algo."- aseguró Mei, para luego levantarse de su silla y girar, quedando cara a cara con Layla. –"Tal vez no te pueda ver, pero siento que algo te pasa. Estas..."- agregó seriamente y paró un momento para buscar las palabras adecuadas. –"...muy pensativa. Algo te molesta. Algo te inquieta."

Layla abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida. Era perturbante como todas tenían esa extraña habilidad para meterse en sus pensamientos.

Mei se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio.

"Sólo respóndeme. ¿Pasa algo?"- preguntó Mei.

"No me pasa nada."- volvió a responder Layla con seriedad, únicamente Mei fue capaz de percibir el ligero temblor en su voz, haciendo que sonriera para sus adentros.

"Bueno si no me quieres decir soy libre de toda culpa."- se excusó, haciendo un ademán de limpiarse las manos. –"Ahora. ¿Me puedes ayudar a elegir que ponerme? Que yo no pueda ver no significa que ellos no me puedan ver a mi."- y dicho esto se paró y dirigió a los cajones del escritorio donde guardaba toda su ropa. Layla la siguió y abrió un cajón.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué de todo lo que hay acá debería usar?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era la hora. La tan esperada hora de visita había llegado y casi todas ya se encontraban en el salón de clases esperando a sus visitas.

Rosetta estaba en su cuarto, sentada en el borde de su cama, jugando con la punta de su zapato y con su vista fija en el suelo.

Toc... Toc...

"Estoy ocupada."- murmuró Rosetta, lo suficientemente audible para que quien estuviera afuera la oyera.

"Rosetta. Soy yo, Sora. Sé que no estás ocupada."

Rosetta suspiró. Sabía que a ella no podría hacerla desistir.

"Haz lo que quieras."

Sora abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación.

"¿Qué haces acá? ¿Acaso no piensas ir?"- preguntó Rosetta, su voz parecía retarla. Pero Sora la ignoró.

"Yo soy la que debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti."

"No voy a ir. Además, ¿para qué?"

"¿Y si te digo que te tengo una sorpresa?"- preguntó Sora sonriéndole.

"No te creería."- respondió Rosetta, siempre estando a la defensiva.

"Bueno. La sorpresa te la pierdes tú."- dijo Sora aparentando descontento. Dio media vuelta quedando frente a la puerta, tanteó hasta que encontró la perilla y la giró. –"Ah. Lo olvidaba. Ken te está llamando. Dijo que te esperaba en el salón de actos."- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera de la institución un lujoso auto gris se detuvo enfrente de esta. Del auto bajó un chofer, quién fue a abrirle la puerta a una señora vestida formalmente, quien caminó con paso resuelto hacia la puerta y la tocó. Se la abrieron y, después de intercambiar unas palabras con quien le había abierto la puerta, entró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosetta caminaba con lentitud, con una mano apoyada en la pared. No recordaba muy bien donde se encontraba el salón de clases. Solo seguía su instinto y trataba de oír algo que le indicara si estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

De pronto escucho voces. Voces en murmullos, aunque más bien parecía una persona meditando en voz alta. Decidió seguir esos murmullos. Y, una vez que su mano sintió una puerta, se detuvo.

¿Qué hacía allí? Ken la había llamado. ¿A quién engañaba? Las palabras que le había dicho Sora despertaron su curiosidad.

Abrió la puerta y entró a la espaciosa habitación. Esta estaba llena de muebles, sillones y decoración, y normalmente era usada para tiempo de descanso.

"¿Ken?"- preguntó Rosetta, pero no hubo respuesta. Aunque extrañamente le pareció oír unos sollozos. –"Imaginaciones mías."- pensó.

Rosetta se dio la vuelta, decidida a irse. Pero una voz la detuvo.

"No Rosetta. Por favor. No te vayas."- la voz sonaba suplicante.

Rosetta se quedó helada al escuchar aquella voz. La reconocía totalmente y, aunque su mente se lo afirmaba, su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo.

Giró lentamente y buscó su voz entre su garganta, hasta que por fin salieron las palabras.

"Ma... ¿mamá?"- musitó, aún sin poder creerlo.

Ella avanzó unos pasos hacia su hija.

"Sí. Rosetta.. soy yo."

Rosetta siguió un impulso y corrió hacia su madre, guiada por el olor de su perfume. Su mamá se acercó a ella también y la abrazó con fuerza. Mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Lo siento mucha hija. De verdad. Yo no quería causarte ningún daño. Siento mucho el no haberte creído antes."

Rosetta luchaba contra sus lágrimas. Se abrazaba fuertemente de su mamá y trataba de relajarse entre sus brazos. Como en aquellos tiempos cuando tenía cuatro años y la empresa de sus padres aún no era tan conocida.

"Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón madre no debí haberme escapado."

Su mamá negó con la cabeza.

"Yo te disculpo. Y por favor llámame, mamá o mami."

Rosetta asintió lentamente con la cabeza, mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

"Sí, mami."

La mamá sonrió ampliamente. Asía tanto tiempo que no estaba así con su hija y no dejaría que se vaya de su lado nuevamente.

"Rosetta. Yo estaba pensando que ahora puedes regresar a la casa. Yo contrataré especialistas y dejaré por un tiempo un delegado para el trabajo. ¿No es eso acaso lo que deseas?"

Rosetta se quedó pensando por un momento. Era verdad que eso era lo que siempre había deseado. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. En ese lugar se sentía comprendida. Podría hacer amigas por primera vez. Y aunque quería mucho a su mamá, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Así que negó con la cabeza y, sonriendo, le dijo:

"Mamá. Tu idea me encanta. Pero esta es la única oportunidad que tendré para hacer amigas que me comprendan. Por favor, entiéndeme."

"Sí, te entiendo. Pero te daré tu celular y prométeme que me llamarás a cada hora. Así como yo también lo haré."- dijo sacando un celular rojo con botones plateados de su bolso y entregándoselo.

"Te lo prometo."- dijo Rosetta, dejando correr por sus mejillas lágrimas de felicidad y volviendo a abrazarla. –"Te quiero"- musitó débilmente

Su mamá depositó un beso en su cabeza como respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera, Sora se encontraba apoyando su rostro en la puerta y escuchando todo atentamente.

"Es de mala educación espiar a la gente."- dijo alguien con voz fría, apareciendo por detrás. Lo cual hizo que Sora volteara, asustada.

"Ah Leon eres tú."- dijo ella suspirando, al haber reconocido el olor de su perfume.

"¿Qué hacías aquí?"- preguntó él, aún con voz seria.

"Nada."- respondió Sora nerviosamente.

"¿Quiénes están ahí?"- preguntó Leon, esta vez intentando con otra pregunta.

"No sé."- respondió Sora. –"¿Cómo voy a saber si sólo puedo escucharlo?"

Leon sonrió con triunfo y Sora se dio cuenta de su gran equivocación.

"Esta bien, esta bien. Sí he estado escuchando."

"Eso ya lo sabía."- aseguró Leon. –"¿Quiénes están ahí?"

"Rosetta y su mamá."- respondió Sora alegremente.

"¿No qué...?"- comenzó Leon sorprendido, algo de la vida de Rosetta le había contado Sora.

"Sólo digamos que quise hacer mi buena obra del día."- lo interrumpió ella, aún sonriendo y con voz cantarina.

Leon se dio por vencido y decidió cambiar de tema:

"¿No deberías estar en el salón de clases? Es hora de visita."

Es curioso como algunas palabras pueden causar tanto cambio en una persona. Apenas Sora las oyó la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

"No..."- respondió en forma cortante. –"Carece de sentido."- agregó y luego se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, indicándole que la conversación había acabado. Y, cogiéndose de la pared con una mano, se fue caminando. Leon la siguió unos pasos.

Pero, después de caminar un poco, Sora paró en seco.

"No me sigas."- murmuró con voz sombría y luego se fue corriendo, mientras él la miraba alejarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora se encontraba echada en su cama con la vista fija en el techo. Sólo el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo levantarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Leon entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

"Es de mala educación entrar sin tocar la puerta."- dijo Sora, pero Leon hizo caso omiso del comentario.

"¿Por qué te empeñas en seguirme?"- preguntó Sora, aún cabizbaja.

"¿Por qué te comportas de esa forma?"- contraatacó Leon con otra pregunta.

"Oye yo pregunté primero."- renegó ella haciendo un muy ligero puchero, lo que hizo que Leon sonriera ligeramente.

"Bien yo te respondo primero. Lo hago porque al contrario de las demás chicas tú no pareces muy entusiasmada con eso de la visita."- dijo él.

"Porque al contrario de las demás chicas yo no espero ninguna visita."- dijo Sora, tratando de darle (inútilmente) indiferencia a su voz.

Leon optó por guardar silencio y la invitó a proseguir con un ligero gesto de duda.

"No tengo familia: ni tíos, ni abuelos. Mi hermana se encuentra en un orfanato y dudo que la dejen venir..."- dijo Sora, hasta ahora había logrado mantener normal el tono de su voz. –"Y... mis padres están muertos. Todo por un accidente."- durante todo este tiempo había estado con la cabeza gacha, su rostro ocultado por su cabello. Pero la levantó, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa. Una sonrisa frágil, temblando entre sus labios, que se rompería en cualquier momento. Su necesidad de desahogarse con alguien la hizo contar su historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche en la ciudad, las calles estaban oscuras y los postes de luz iluminaban débilmente. Casi todo estaba desierto ya que la lluvia golpeaba el suelo. Sólo un auto plateado iba por las calles. Dentro se encontraban un señor, una señora que parecía estar embarazada y una pequeña niña de seis años.

"Mami. ¿Mi hermanita va a nacer pronto?"- preguntó la pequeña con voz ilusionada acercándose a la señora sentada en el asiento del copiloto, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

"Sí mi pequeña."- respondió ella con voz cariñosa.

La niña de largos cabellos morados giró su rostro hacia la ventana, viendo caer la lluvia.

"Papi. ¿Crees que mi hermanita nazca un día como este?"

"Puede que sí Sora. ¿No te gustan los días así?"- preguntó el papá sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

"No mucho."- respondió ella con un puchero. –"Son muy tristes."

Ambos padres se rieron ante el comentario de su hija.

"La lluvia es pura hija. Ayuda a muchas personas, como a los campesinos para que sus campos crezcan."- alegó su madre.

"¿Pura?"- preguntó Sora parpadeando sin comprender. –"¿Pura como el cariño que nos tienen a mi y a mi hermanita?"

"Sí. Pura como nuestro cariño."- respondió su madre mirándola con ternura.

"¡Cuidado!"- gritó el papá.

Otro auto se vino hacia ellos y el papá de Sora logró esquivarlo. Pero el piso estaba resbaloso por la lluvia y el auto resbaló, chocó con un poste de luz y comenzó a rodar. De pronto todo se volvió negro...

:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:

Las blancas paredes del hospital contrastaban con la antigua oscuridad en la que había estado. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, pero sólo veía todo como una mancha blanca que la mareaba. Así que los cerró. El sonido de una voces la hizo girar su rostro hacia ellas.

"Lo sentimos mucho señor Naegino, pero su esposa está muy delicada y puede perder al bebé. Sólo podemos salvar a uno de los dos."

Después de lo que pareció un largo silencio Sora escuchó la voz de su papá.

"Salven al bebé."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ahí quedé ciega. Mi hermana nació sana y mi papá murió un año después, de una enfermedad que le quedó del accidente."- concluyó Sora. Aquella sonrisa frágil no desaparecía de sus labios. Pero no pudo retener las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, ni evitar que su sonrisa temblara más.

"Discúlpame."- dijo Sora. Secando sus lágrimas, pero sin resultado.

Leon aún la miraba. Sora parecía de porcelana, una frágil muñeca de porcelana que se rompería en cualquier momento. Algo frágil y delicado que necesitaba ser protegido. Protección. Su protección. Detuvo sus pensamientos, sorprendido. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a hacerle caso a su mente. Se acercó un poco más a ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro; pero la retiró al instante.

Sora levantó su rostro ante el gesto de Leon. Su rostro estaba pálido; sus ojos rojos, hinchados; lágrimas que reposaban en sus mejillas, decididas a no irse, como su dolor y todo su cuerpo... temblando.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sus brazos se movieron por sí solos y terminaron rodeándola. Sora se sorprendió al principio pero luego se relajó en sus brazos.

"Llorar no es malo. Lo único malo es retener el dolor."- murmuró Leon con convicción, apretándola ligeramente más a él.

Sora asintió ligeramente y, después de murmurar un "Gracias", se durmió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El orfanato para niñas estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad, como casi todos los demás orfanatos y centros para niños especiales. Estaba rodeado por la naturaleza y sus paredes eran de color crema.

En uno de los amplios cuartos con paredes de color melón, se encontraban dos niñas de no más de seis años, sentadas sobre una de las tantas camas de acero. Una de ellas era de tez clara, pelo castaño en dos coletas bajas y ojos azules; la otra de tez clara, largo pelo plateado en dos pequeñas coletas con el resto del pelo suelto y ojos celestes. Ambas estaban vestidas con un uniforme: un vestido de manga larga de color azul claro.

"Akamy, ¿de verdad crees que me dejen salir para ir a ver a mi hermana?"- preguntó Yume esperanzada.

"Claro."- respondió Akamy con una sonrisa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una niña de la misma edad que ellas. Era de tez clara; ojos marrones; corto pelo rubio, ondulado y suelto, y vestía el mismo uniforme. Se acercó a los dos niños y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué hacen?"- preguntó la recién llegada.

"Estamos tratando de ver como hacemos que Yume pueda salir."- respondió Akamy.

"Si quieren yo les ayudo."- se ofreció ella.

"Gracias Marion."- dijo Yume sonriendo ampliamente.

"No hay de que. Si no, ¿para que están las amigas?"- dijo Marion. –"Además, para ayudar sólo necesito llamar al señorIshikawapara que hable con la directora."- se levantó de la cama y del cajón de la mesa de noche sacó un celular plateado de botones ámbar y marcó un número. Luego se acercó el celular al oído. –"Hola señor Ishikawa. Soy yo, Marion. Si esta bien, papá. Bien ¿y tú?. Me alegro. Sí. Sí. Sí. ¿Estás muy ocupado? Que bueno. ¿Me podrías hacer un pequeño favor? Gracias. ¿Podrías venir? Sí, ya sé que no es hora de visita, pero no te lo pediría si no fuera algo importante. ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Hasta pronto!"- y colgó.

"¿Qué dice?"- preguntó Yume entusiasmada.

"Dice que llega aquí dentro de veinte minutos y que hará lo posible por ayudarnos."- respondió Marion sonriendo ampliamente.

"Aunque creo que necesitaremos un poco de ayuda."- dijo Akamy sonriendo traviesamente y girando su rostro para ver a un blanco conejo de peluche echado en la cama donde las tres estaban sentadas. –"_Niji_(1) vamos a necesitar tu ayuda."- le dijo al conejo y ocurrió algo extraño. El conejo emitió una luz tenue de color verde. De este salió un espíritu. Parecía una persona adulta, de largo pelo verde, una máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro y vestido de morado. Pero que no era más alto que quince centímetros.

"Mi nombre es Fool."- renegó el espíritu.

"Bueno Niji tú nos ayudarás."- dijo Yume haciendo caso omiso de la corrección.

Las tres se acercaron a Fool, sonriendo. Sus sonrisas tenían un ligero aire malvado. Fool las miró asustado, con gotitas de sudor en la frente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marion, Yume y Akamy estaban pegadas a una puerta cuyo letrero decía: "Dirección". Las tres trataban de escuchar lo que estaba pasando adentro.

"Shh silencio Akamy que no puedo escuchar lo que dicen."- se quejó Marion, murmurando en voz baja.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que las tres niñas se cayeran.

"Señoritas Marion, Yume y Akamy no es bueno dormir en el suelo."- dijo una señora de aproximadamente cincuenta años, de tez pálida, ojos lilas ocultos tras unas gafas delgadas y pelo negro con algunos brillos plateados en un moño. Ella miró con diversión a las tres.

"Lo sentimos señora Hayashi."- dijeron las tres al unísono, luego de levantarse del suelo y sacudir sus vestidos.

"Ustedes tres pequeñas siempre están metiéndose en líos."- dijo con cariño un señor de 35 años, de tez clara y pelo castaño. Él salía de la Dirección y contemplaba divertido aquella escena. –"Vamos Yume es hora de irnos."

"¿Irnos?"- preguntó Yume, parpadeando sin entender.

"Claro. Tenemos que ir a visitar a tu hermana. Pero será mejor irnos antes de que se haga tarde."- dijo él.

"!Voy a ir! ¡Voy a ir!"- gritó con entusiasmo Yume, dando pequeños altos, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

"¿Nosotras no podemos ir?"- preguntó Marion.

El señor se inclinó hacia Marion para susurrarle al oído:

"No hija. Este es un momento especial para Yume"

Marion asintió con la cabeza. Él se enderezó y con un "Vámonos" hizo que Yume lo siguiera hacia la salida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era el atardecer y los pocos rayos que iluminaban la ciudad se colaban por la ventana. Las nubes estaban pintadas en tonos rosas, cremas y morados; y el sol jugaba a ocultarse en las nubes.

En el cuarto de Sora Leon la estaba echando en la cama. Y, una vez terminó de acostarla, se sentó a su lado. Su rostro tenía una expresión tranquila, pero el surco que brillaba en sus mejillas delataba su anterior estado de ánimo.

Leon acarició la mejilla de Sora. Tan pequeña y sin embargo la vida ya la había golpeado fuertemente. Pero lo que no podía entender era que, después de todo eso, una sonrisa nunca desaparecía de su rostro. Tenía que admitir que admiraba su fuerza.

Una tenue luz verde apareció cerca del rostro de Sora. Él sacudió su cabeza, confundido. Y, al enfocar nuevamente su vista, no vio nada.

El chirrido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Pero se sorprendió al ver a una niña de pelo castaño y ojos azules que entró a la habitación, se acercó a Sora y se paró al lado de su cama.

"Sora-chan."- pronunció Yume con cariño, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Sora abrió los ojos con lentitud, despertándose, luego se sentó.

"¿Yume? ¿Eres tú?"- preguntó Sora girando su rostro para todos lados.

"Sí Sora. Soy yo."

"Te dejaron salir."- dijo Sora, sonriendo.

"Sí."- dijo Yume, asintiendo con la cabeza. –"Me dieron un tiempo para poder venir a visitarte."- agregó, al tiempo que se acercaba abrazarla. Después de un tiempo de estar así Yume se separó, dándose cuenta de algo. –"Sora. ¿Quién es él?"- preguntó con curiosidad mirando a León.

"¿Él quien?"- preguntó Sora con curiosidad.

"Ese chico de pelo gris que está parado ahí."- le respondió Yume, señalando a Leon quien se había parado y colocado en una esquina de la habitación al ver llegar a Yume.

"¿Pelo gris? ¿Chico? Leon ¿aún estás acá?"- preguntó Sora, para luego aspirar suavemente y sentir el ya conocido olor de su perfume.

"Su nombre es Leon, es mi nuevo acompañante."- respondió Sora.

"Acompañante temporal."- corrigió Leon acercándose a las dos. Sora solo sonrió ante el comentario.

Yume giró su rostro, viendo alternativamente a Leon y a Sora. Después de clavar fijamente sus ojos en los ojos de ambos, preguntó:

"¿Son novios?"

Sora se sonrojó un poco y se rió, divertida. Leon sólo volteó su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña?

"Oigan. Respóndanme."- se quejó Yume haciendo un puchero.

"No."- dijo Sora, negando con la cabeza. –"Ya te lo dije, es mi acompañante."- explicó. –"Temporal."- agregó luego, al sentir la fugaz mirada que le dirigió Leon.

"Bueno. Es que lo parecen."- se excusó Yume, encogiéndose de hombros. –"Veo que pusiste la foto que te mandé."- agregó, cambiando de tema fácilmente y acercándose a la foto. La observó con detenimiento. En la foto estaban el señor y la señora Naegino, Sora siendo cargada por su papá y su mamá visiblemente embarazada.

"¿Por qué tanto silencio?"- preguntó Sora.

"Estaba viendo la foto."- respondió Yume, pensativa. –"Pero aún no entiendo..."- se detuvo un momento, aún contemplando el retrato. –"Ustedes deben de saber. ¿Cómo vienen los bebes al mundo?"- preguntó, girando para verlos.

Sora y Leon no se esperaban esa pregunta. Ambos se sonrojaron y Sora trató de balbucear una excusa con nerviosismo. Pero Yume no se lo aceptó y logró convencerla para que le explicara.

"Pues verás. Los bebés vienen al mundo..."- comenzó Sora.

Y comenzó a inventarse millones de ideas de como podían venir los bebes al mundo. Yume la escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando Sora le pedía su afirmación a Leon, quien se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que a Sora ya no le quedaron más ideas. Por suerte la puerta se abrió y entró Layla.

"Yume tienes que irte. Te esperan abajo."- dijo Layla.

"Oh no es justo."- se quejó Yume con un puchero. Pero se paró de la cama, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se acercó a Leon. –"Mas te vale cuidarla."- le susurró en amenaza y luego se fue a la puerta. Se despidió con un "Hasta pronto" y salió de la habitación.

"Y será mejor que tú también te duermas Sora. Recuerda que mañana hay paseo."- dijo Layla.

"¿Adónde iremos?"- preguntó Sora ilusionada.

"Lo sabrás mañana."- respondió Layla y con un "Buenas noches" salió de la habitación.

"Buenas noches."- dijo también Leon, dispuesto a irse.

"Buenas noches y gracias."- dijo Sora.

"No tienes porque agradecerme."- negó él y luego se fue.

Sora sonrió y se acomodó en su cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

La antigua luz verde apareció en la habitación nuevamente, flotando como un espíritu. Entre la luz se dejaron ver unos ojos que miraban a Sora con ternura.

Continuará...

"**No tengo más motivos para darte**

**que éste miedo que me da**

**no volver a verte nunca más.**

**Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,**

**te veo pero no está lloviendo**

**no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.**

**¡Hoy te echo de menos!"**

_(Canción: Aunque no te pueda ver - Autor: Alex Ubago)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He descubierto que no sirvo mucho para enlazar ideas así que los comentarios serán por puntos XD.

.-He hecho el doble de páginas de las que normalmente hago (me refiero sólo a la historia en sí). Espero que eso recompense al menos en algo la gran demora.

.-A mí me gustó este capítulo espero que a ustedes también n.n. Aunque con este fic he ganado un premio n.n. Bueno fue un premio compartido, pero algo es algo u.uU.

.-Esta historia debería tener de género: Romance/ Drama, en vez de Romance/ General. Siempre hago sufrir a los pobres personajes n.nUU.

.-De una vez les dejo las respuestas a los reviews.

**-Gracias por los reviews a...-**

**PrincessofLeo: **Yo también vi el video de "Aunque no te pueda ver" y me encantó, aunque no sirva para el patinaje u.u. Gracias por decirme que es original n.n, simplemente me inspire en la canción. Y no te preocupes por lo de la computadora me pasa a menudo u.uU. Además lo que importa es que te tomaste el tiempo de darme tu opinión n.n. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**SaYo-Yukishiro:** Sí tienes razón. Si uno coge a los personajes y les cambia de personalidad ya no es un AU de Kaleido (en este caso). Y yo hago todo mi fuerzo por dejar las personalidades como son (o al menos lo más parecidas). Por cierto sí gane n.n, junto con el fic de "Mata yo!" de Zarzamora, fue más una mención que otra cosa, pero algo es algo.

Sí es una lástima que FF corte reviews a veces, me ha pasado u.uU. Pero esta ves no pasó n.n.

Trataré de convertirme en un diamante pulido. Trato de no salirme de la trama y no cambiar los personajes, lo único con lo que no puedo mucho es con la continuidad -.-.

Rosetta sí tenía autocompasión de si misma, pero Sora le muestra que esta equivocada, aunque muy a su manera XD. A mi también me gustó esa escena n.n. Hasta en este capítulo Sora la ayudó a encontrarse con su mamá. Es que a Sora le encanta ayudar.

Raro que no te hayas dado cuenta o.o. Como ya viste fue Yume la visita. Y si mirabas con detenimiento el capítulo 2, la cinta que Yume le mandó a Sora en una parte le dice que haría lo posible para ir como visita. En mi historia hay que estar atenta a los detalles, me encanta poner cosas ocultas XP.

Yo creo que la historia de Sora es más triste que la de Rosetta, o eso depende por donde la mires. Y la razón porque no puse la reacción fue porque la mamá de Rosetta se enteró cuando su hija se escapó, y quería hacerlo más grande por eso lo guardaba para el cuarto capítulo n.ñ.

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Usagi-Yuuko:** Bueno este capítulo está mas largo. Y pues Sora esta ciega, pero Leon la cuida. El punto malo y el punto bueno.

Ficción o no ficción las cosas siempre dan pena. Espero que este capítulo también te haya parecido interesante y te hayan gustado las escenas LeonxSora. Vendrán más. Sólo que no me puedo a apresurar poco no creo en eso del amor a primera vista (y mucho menos en este caso XD), así que el amor viene poco a poco. Gracias por la suerte n.n.

**Fukaru Rhyan:** Gracias por decir que te encanta la historia n.n. Y no creo que Ken ande tras Sora, bueno aún no sé. Es que le pongo tantas desgracias a la pobre. Aquí esta la actualización con demora, pero más vale tarde que nunca n.nUU.

**Saksú Higurashi:** Gracias por decir que esta hermoso n.n, hago lo mejor que puedo. ¿Es el primero que lees de Kaleido o.o? Me siento honrada. Pues te doy la bienvenida al mundo de los fics de Kaleido n.n. Hay muchas buenas historias y autoras.

**IrIs-OdY:** De nada y muchas gracias por colocarme en tu lista de favoritos n.n. Lo siento por hasta ahora no haber leído tu historia T.T sé que soy mala, de verdad lo siento. También disculpa por haberme demorado tanto -.-, espero que este capítulo recompense en algo la demora.

**NaTsumi Ishida:** Gracias por tanto halago n.n. Y al final sí terminaste nominado el fic y por ello te lo agradezco. Además quede ganadora junto con el fic de: "Mata Yo!" de Zarzamora. Aún te sigo debiendo mucho ya que tú fuiste me inspiración para comenzar un fic de Kaleido y un SoraxLeon. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Linli-chan:** Gracias por decir que te gustó el fic n.n. Como ves ya agregué a Leon, en su normal forma de espíritu. Aunque se sabrán más cosas acerca de él en el próximo capítulo. ¡Gracias por la idea! Espero que te haya gustado la entrada que le di a Fool.

**Irebiari:** Gracias por decir todo eso, ustedes ya me hacen sonrojar con tanto halago n/n. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Dayiah Belcebú de Maxwell:** You like speaking English. Don't you mom? So if you speak in English I will answer you in English. I nee to practice XD. Thank you for reading my fic and leave a review. I wish you like this chapter n.n.

**Isadora:** Gracias por decir eso de mi fic n.n. ¿Eres mexicana no? Lo digo por que dices "padre". Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Lady Deborah DD .'Debbye'.:** Gracias por decir que te gusto la historia, sabes que tus comentarios son valiosos n.n. Pareciera que me encanta torturar a mis pobres personajes XD. Pero lo de Rosetta y su mamá ya se arregló.

No te preocupes por el retraso por el review, yo aún te debo el review de del fic de zelda, leer tu fic de yu yu hakusho y para colmo me demoré años en el cuarto capítulo así que yo soy la que se debe disculpar. Gracias por los ánimos. Espero que este capítulo haya recompensado la demora en cierta forma. Tu también tienes que avanzar tus fics n.ñ.

**Lucy Oraki:** Gracias por decir eso de mi historia n.n. Tu también eres escritora de fics de Kaleido Star, así que también sabes la magia especial que tienen los personajes.

**FikaMoo:** Gracias por los ánimos, y trato de ser apegada a los personajes n.n. Me pregunto porque a todo el mundo le habrá gustado la trama. Supongo porque es algo nuevo n.n. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Para terminar he decidido poner algunos fics que les recomiendo n.ñ, además si hacen que sus autoras actualicen más rápido yo lo haré, me inspiro. Pondré dos o tres por capítulo y serán divididos por anime, juego, serie, etc. Sí quieren colocar un fic suyo sólo díganmelo y lo haré. Ppero nada de dejar un review solo diciendo: "Hola. Mi fic es tal y tal. ¿Lo pondrías? Gracias. Chau." No lo aceptaré u.u. Y si sé preguntan para que sirve esto, pues para ayudar a escritoras. Aunque tal vez no sirva mucho porque este fic no es la gran cosa n.nUU. Pero estoy tratando de hacer mi buena acción del día u.u.

:-Card Captor Sakura-:-

Nombre: Kokoro no Hon

Autor: Kalyna

Género: Romance/ Humor

Capítulos: 5

Resumen: Para ella, 'amor' es un ingrediente indispensable para cualquier betseller, pero solo eso. Tenía su vida organizada, una respuesta para todo... hasta que él apareció. Un hombre tan irritante como irresistible. SS

:-Inuyasha-:-

Nombre: La Profecía de Shikon

Autor: Lady Deborah DD .'Debbye'.

Género: Acción/ Aventura/ Misterio

Capítulos: 2

Resumen: CHAP 2 UP! Después de haber despertado a una guardiana de la deidad viajan a saber la verdad, viajan en busca de los demás guardianes para completar la perla, el sexto laugurio(Bocetos incluidos)REVIEW!

Eso es todo. Y esta vez si les prometo que no demoraré más de un mes en darles el quinto capítulo, como máximo mes y medio. Considerando que ya vienen las vacaciones. No les prometo nada, pero haré lo posible.

Dejen reviews! n.n

Dewa matta!


	5. Susurros del mar

Hi!

No me pondré a pedir disculpas porque sé que ni con veinte hojas de pedir disculpas será suficiente, nueve meses (oh dios x.x) son bastantes. Solo les diré un lo siento muchísimo.

Como sabrán ya no se pueden contestar los reviews debido a que el servidor (fanfiction) no lo permite, pero como considero el hacerlo bastante importante y una forma de agradecerles su apoyo vayan a mi profile (click a mi nick), bajen hasta el final y ahí verán las respuestas.

Espero que este capítulo les guste.

"**Yo seré tu luz"**

By: Hikari Mitsune K.

Capítulo 5: Susurros del mar

_-Dedicado a_ _todas aquellas que me esperaron todo este tiempo-_

Una luz cálida se colaba por entre las ventanas del edificio, los pájaros revoloteaban entre los árboles cantando una alegre melodía. Sora se movió en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, tanteó hasta encontrar la ventana y la abrió para escuchar mejor el trineo de los pajaritos y sentir aquella sensación cálida por la cual no podía más que sonreír.

-"Este será un buen día."- pensó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Se levantó de su cama con tranquilidad y se dirigió a su closet con naturalidad, sin ningún problema más que un ligero tropezón que dio con algo que casi la hace caer. Se arrodilló en el suelo y tanteó con sus manos hasta que sintió algo afelpado. Lo acarició hasta saber su forma, sintiendo cuatro patas y un par de largas orejas.

-"¿Un conejo de peluche?"- murmuró para si misma, preguntándose como habría podido llegar algo como eso ahí. Podría ser de su hermana y, aunque no recordaba que su hermana hubiera mencionado algún peluche (ya que ella les solía poner nombres y hablarles) mejor se lo preguntaría a Leon.

Dejó el conejo a un lado y terminó de dirigirse a su closet. Tanteó entre sus ropas buscando una ligera y nueva, usando su habitual método de tocar la tela y olerla con delicadeza a ver si tenía o no olor a nuevo. La sacó y se cambió, colocándose la prenda tan rápidamente como le fue posible. Llevaba puesto un sencillo, pero bonito vestido lila y salió ya cambiada al salón de clases para esperar a Leon y escuchar a donde irían hoy, ya que miércoles era día de paseo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leon se levantó con pereza de su cama y vio la hora de soslayo en el reloj, eso bastó para que se levantara rápidamente. ¡Era tardísimo! No comprendía como se había podido quedar durmiendo hasta tan tarde. Se detuvo un momento, recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior, se había quedado hasta tarde hasta estar completamente seguro de que Sora dormía profunda y tranquilamente.

Se cambió con rapidez y salió apresuradamente de su cuarto, sin embargo una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-"Buenos tardes Leon."- saludó Sora, con ligera diversión en su voz.

-"Buenos días."- farfulló Leon de una forma extraña, algo entre enojado y avergonzado.

-"No te preocupes."- lo disculpó ella, quien comenzaba a entender su forma de disculparse. –"Por cierto."- agregó antes de que él pudiera contestar algo. –"Cuando vino mi hermana Yume ¿traía consigo un conejo de peluche?"

Leon lo pensó un momento, pero luego dijo:

-"No, no tenía ninguno. ¿Porqué?"

-"Porque encontré uno en mi cuarto y no se me ocurre que sea de alguien más que de ella. A menos que sea tuyo Leon."- dijo ella en son de broma, riendo ligeramente.

-"Por supuesto que no es mío."- alegó él, sonrojándose ligeramente de vergüenza, pero usando una voz más dura de la que quiso usar.

Sora se sorprendió por el tono de voz de Leon y este sintió el silencio tenso que se cernió sobre ellos.

-"Lo siento."- murmuró no lo suficientemente audible para una persona normal, pero sí lo suficientemente audible para una persona que a falta de un sentido desarrolló más los otros.

-"No te preocupes."- dijo Sora sonriendo.

Leon se quedó pensando un rato. ¿Por qué se había disculpado? Esa chica lo hacía comportarse de una forma extraña y eso no le agradaba nada. Negó con la cabeza.

-"Leon ¿te pasa algo?"- preguntó Sora con curiosidad al ver como que no respondía.

-"No, nada. Vamos al salón de clases."- dijo él, dándose la vuelta en dirección a este.

Sora lo siguió y Leon la miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver si lo seguía y no tenía ningún problema. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo e hizo una de las preguntas que jamás habría hecho a otra persona que no fuera su hermana.

-"¿Y ese vestido?"

Cuando asimiló lo que había dicho se asustó. ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando!

-"¿Te gusta?"

_-"¿Te gusta?"_

-"¿Sophie?"- pensó Leon.

-"¡Leon! ¿Y ese silencio repentino?"- preguntó Sora al no escuchar respuesta.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

-"Lo siento. ¿Me decías algo?"

-"Sí, te preguntaba si te gustaba este vestido."

-"Creo que combina con tu pelo."- dijo Leon dándose la vuelta para evitar mirarla a la cara.

-"¿Combina con mi pelo?"- pensó Sora en voz alta. –"¿Dé que color es el vestido?"

Leon volteó algo extrañado.

-"Lila. ¿Por qué?"

-"¿Y mi cabello?"

Leon se sorprendió ante la pregunta, ¿acaso no recordaba el color de su cabello?

-"Es lavanda. ¿Porqué?"

-"¿Lavanda? Yo creí que era morado, pero me gusta esa palabra."- Sora soltó una risita y comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón de clases.

Leon estaba confundido ante sus palabras y ante esa risa y agradeció el que Sora no pudiera ver su expresión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el salón de clases todos ya estaban sentados, menos Layla que estaba ocupada en otros asuntos, y conversaban animadamente sobre el paseo, ninguno (mas que Yuri) sabía a donde iban a ir y este se negaba a decírselo a Mia.

-"Vamos Yuri."- insistía ella. –"No me puedes dejar con la curiosidad."

Yuri solo formaba una sonrisa entre sus labios, como la que formaría un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

-"Ya te lo dije lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo, te gustará."

Mientras Mia seguía tratando de convencerlo y Yuri se negaba a responder llegaron Leon y Sora y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.

-"¿Pasa hoy algo especial?"- preguntó Leon al ver a la gente conversar tan animada.

-"Sí, todos los miércoles es día de paseo y siempre salimos a algún sitio."

Leon se limitó a hacer un sonido de asentimiento.

Después de un tiempo llegó Layla colocándose al frente de la clase.

-"Siento mucho la demora, pero hacía los últimos arreglos para el paseo de hoy."

Ante sus palabras todos comenzaron a murmuran entusiasmados.

-"Silencio por favor."- pidió Layla y el murmullo paró instantáneamente. –"Me imagino que todos estarán muy interesados por saber a donde iremos esta vez y como creo que les he dejado la curiosidad por bastante tiempo se los diré de una vez: nos vamos a la playa."

El murmullo está vez fue más incesante y los comentarios de alegría y las caras sonrientes se veían por todos lados, pero la cara de Sora parecía iluminada y una fuerte luz de alegría bailaba entre sus ojos un tanto opacos. Leon lo notó, pero se resignó a no preguntar nada.

Una vez Layla logró calmar el ánimo de todos continuó con lo que tenía que decir.

-"Como les iba diciendo nos vamos a la playa así que deben alistar sus cosas, quien desee bañarse sabe que lo tendrá que hacer con cuidado y acompañada con uno de nosotros. Tienen una hora para alistar sus cosas nos encontraremos aquí para salir."

Dicho esto todos salieron, menos Mei que esperó a Layla para salir con ella.

Mientras tanto Leon acompañaba a Sora hasta su cuarto preguntándose del porque esa expresión, pero temiendo de que se disipará decidió no preguntarle nada.

Una vez llegaron al cuarto Sora le indicó a Leon que abriera un cajón en la parte de abajo que él no recordaba haber abierto anteriormente y le dijo que sacara todo lo que encontrara ahí y lo pusiera dentro de su bolso.

Leon abrió el cajón y se encontró con dos ropas de baño una en blanco con flor azul a un lado y otra azul con dos líneas moradas a cada lado; una toalla lila con flores blancas que se veía antigua pero bien cuidada; un sombrero castaño y una pequeña cajita azul marino con una flor de cerezo (extrañamente morada) en la tapa. Todo esto tenía aspecto de antiguo, pero sin embargo se veía bien cuidado y colocado con delicadeza.

Leon miró la cajita con curiosidad, preguntándose si debía meterla en el bolso también, hasta que decidió que era mejor preguntar.

-"Sora, la cajita…"

Pero Sora no lo dejó terminar.

-"Todo."- respondió simplemente.

Él estaba aun indeciso, pero le hizo caso guardando todo dentro del bolso con cuidado y un tanto de delicadeza. Se sorprendió ante sus gestos, pero sentía que no podía evitarlo, era como si las cosas lo obligaran a tratarlas como al mejor tesoro del mundo y como si fueran de cristal.

Leon negó ligeramente con la cabeza. ¿Las cosas obligarlo a hacer algo? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-"¿Ya está?"- preguntó Sora al no sentir ya el sonido de las cosas moviéndose y eso que Leon casi no había hecho sonar nada.

-"Sí."- respondió él colgándose la mochila al hombro.

-"Leon ¿me pasas el sombrero?"

Él asintió pasándoselo, esa era la única cosa que no había metido. Sora se lo puso en la cabeza y con un gesto le indicó a Leon que tomara su mano para ir hacia el salón de clases donde los esperaban. Leon la siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el salón de clases todos ya estaban listos aunque extrañamente en silencio, la emoción por salir era tanta que ninguno tenía muchas ganas de hablar, sentían de alguna manera que mientras menos ruido hicieran, más rápido irían a la playa.

Layla, por fin, entró al salón de clases con un polo blanco y una falda larga y de color azul. Si bien la ropa no era formal, no parecía muy adecuada para ir a la playa; lo único que podría realmente ser considerado para ir a la playa era el sombrero de paja que llevaba en una mano.

-"Ya que todos estamos aquí, por favor vayan hasta la puerta, ahí se encuentra el autobús que nos llevará a la playa."

Sin hacérselo repetir dos veces todos salieron del salón. Layla y Yuri se quedaron un poco atrás, si bien cerca de Mei y Mia estaban a una cierta distancia.

-"Veo que te has equivocado Layla."- dijo Yuri en un tono de voz un tanto juguetón.

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó ella, sin poder evitar colocarle un poco de molestia a su voz.

-"Porque no vamos a ninguna junta, nos vamos a la playa."- respondió. –"Está es ropa para ir a la playa la tuya no."- dijo señalando su ropa de baño negra y su playera azul claro.

Layla se sonrojó ligeramente un tanto indignada.

-"¿Qué insinúas con eso?"- preguntó ella suspicazmente.

-"¿Yo? Nada."- dijo Yuri haciendo un gesto de inocencia. –"Tu cree lo que quieras creer."- y ensayó una sonrisa de inocencia que solo logró perturbar más a Layla.

-"¿Te gusta confundirme cierto?"- murmuró Layla, más para si misma que para él.

-"No es algo que hagas muy a menudo."- respondió Yuri, colocándole un ligero dejo de coquetería que le quitaba todo aspecto ingenuo a su frase. –"Ahora vamos donde están Mei y Mia, nos hemos quedado atrás."- y sin decir nada más aceleró su paso.

Layla se limitó a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y fue hacia Mei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya todos estaban afuera de la institución, frente a un autobús que se veía tal vez algo viejo, pero seguro. Era de color blanco y líneas rojas y azules, los colores se veían un poco gastados, pero limpios y si no concentrabas mucho tu vista aún podías contemplarlo en su antiguo esplendor.

Pero todo eso a las chicas no les importaba en lo absoluto, los colores eran algo que habían desaparecido de su visión hace mucho tiempo para todas (unas más que otras). Ellas solo sentían el ligero chirriar de las llantas y el olor a gasolina.

La puerta del autobús se abrió dejando entrever a un hombrecillo de edad un tanto avanzada (60 años más o menos) con el pelo canoso, un bigote recortado graciosamente y ojos vivarachos de color verde agua que parecían guardar un pedazo de su juventud.

-"Buenos días _mon chéries_."- saludó este amablemente con un acento francés mal disimulado, no porque no pudiera si no porque no quisiera.

-"Buenos días señor Proust."- contestaron todas en unísono, menos Rosetta quien se quedó callada al no conocer al señor.

-"Veo que hoy tenemos una cara nueva. ¿Quién es la pequeña?"- preguntó el señor Proust refiriéndose a Rosetta.

-"Mi nombre es Rosetta Passel, gusto en conocerlo señor _Proust_."- saludó ella cordialmente.

-"Oh _mon chérie _veo que sabes pronunciar mi nombre perfectamente."- dijo él con una sonrisa de complacencia. –"¿Sabes hablar francés?"

-"_Oui_."- asintió ella, sonriendo.

-"Que bueno. Ahora _mon chéries_, suban todas que nos vamos a la playa."

Todos se subieron al autobús y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Rosetta y Ken se sentaron en la parte de atrás.

-"Ahora sí, partimos."- dijo el señor Proust encendiendo el motor del auto y arrancando.

-"Señor Proust."- dijo Mia. –"¿Podría contarnos una de sus historias por favor?"

-"Oh una historia. _Oui, oui_. ¿Cuál historia les contaré hoy? Déjenme pensar."- después de un rato exclamó. –"_Voilà!_ Tengo la historia perfecta. Ya que nos vamos a la playa les contaré una historia que le pasó a mi antepasado: Gabriel Proust, porque fue por él que me dieron este nombre."

-"¿Una historia?"- se preguntó Rosetta en voz alta.

-"Sí."- les respondió Sarah, que iba sentada junto con Anna adelante suyo. –"El señor Proust siempre nos lleva y nos cuenta historias hermosas que siempre involucran a un antepasado suyo con su mismo nombre y a la chica de quien estaba enamorado. Ya verás."

Rosetta asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a escuchar el relato que comenzó más o menos así:

_Hace mucho tiempo, en la época en la que existían los grandes señores y los piratas, existió un antepasado mío cuyo nombre era Gabriel Proust. Él era un hombre joven y apuesto de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, descendía de familia noble, pero como de niño fue raptado por los piratas con ellos se crió…_

Todos escuchaban la historia atentamente, menos Sora que en realidad parecía un poco distante.

_En uno de los saqueos se encontró con una hermosa joven de piel muy blanca, pelo negro y ojos lila cuyo nombre era Katherine, se enamoró perdidamente de ella y decidió conquistarla…_

Leon por su parte no le prestaba mucha atención a la historia, aunque como buen actor reconocía que ese era un buen guión, su mente estaba perdida pensando en la cajita que había metido en el bolso de Sora.

_Sólo una simple mirada, que sintió que abrasaba la piel le hizo comprender que ella también lo amaba…_

No era solo la simple razón de que la cajita estuviera bien guardada, si no también el color morado de la flor de cerezo en vez de rosado, el llevársela a la playa y la cerradura que parecía no haber sido abierta hace un buen tiempo.

_Necesitaban encontrar el tesoro que se creía perdido, pero para eso necesitaban conseguir el mapa que estaba escondido cerca del barco de los piratas. El plan ya estaba urdido solo necesitaban ponerlo en acción…_

Todas estas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y el ver a Sora algo distraída solo le hacía suponer una cosa, algo pasaba que la ponía de muy buen humor. Pero ¿qué?

_-"¡El tesoro!"- exclamó ella, emocionada._

_-"Al fin lo encontramos."- corroboró él, sorprendido y emocionado envolvió a Katherine entre sus brazos. Todos los problemas ya se habían terminado._

_Fin_

-"Y esa fue la historia de hoy. ¿Qué les pareció _mon chéries_?"

Los "hermosa" "muy interesante" "me encantó" y similares no dejaban de oírse por todos lados.

-"Señor Proust no sé de donde saca tantas historias."- dijo Mia embelesada.

-"Ya se lo he dicho _mon chérie_ son historias de mis antepasados."

Mia solo sonrió ante ese comentario.

-"Ya llegamos _mon chéries_."- dijo el señor Proust mientras estacionaba el autobús cerca de la playa.

Layla se paró de su sitio y se colocó al lado del señor Proust.

-"Quiero que todos bajen en orden para entrar a la playa, luego podremos dispersarnos."

Todos le hicieron caso y bajaron del autobús no sin que antes se despidieran del señor Proust (especialmente las chicas), a lo que él les respondió sonriendo:

-"_Au revoir et bon chance mon chéries."_

Todos entraron a la playa cuyo cartel rezaba: "_Las Cuevas_". La playa era bastante amplia, habían un montón de cuevas a ambos lados de esta, las cuevas se encontraban juntas y si no las conocías lo suficiente era bastante sencillo perderse entre ese laberinto de piedra; había tiendas distribuidas a lo largo de la playa y escalinatas a ambos lados y al centro. La playa estaba casi vacía, había un sol esplendoroso y una brisa marina refrescante.

Bajaron la escalinata lentamente para no tener ningún accidente hasta llegar a la playa.

Leon ayudaba a Sora a bajar la escalinata sujetándola de la mano y cuando ella tuvo ambos pies en la arena Leon sintió como temblaba. La vio, un tanto preocupado, tratando de que eso no se reflejara en su rostro, pero solo vio una sonrisa brillante.

Luego de que todos se colocaron en el lugar que decidido Layla volvió a tomar la palabra:

-"Todos tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran, tienen dos horas para pasear o hacer lo que deseen. Las chicas deben estar acompañadas con uno de los encargados y regresar a este mismo lugar."

Un "sí" en coro fue la respuesta, para que después comenzaran a pensar en que hacer.

-"¿Ken me acompañarías a buscar conchitas de mar?"- le preguntó Rosetta.

-"Sí claro."

-"Rosetta, Ken ¿los puedo acompañar?"- preguntó Mia, quien había escuchado la conversación.

-"Por supuesto."- respondió Rosetta.

-"Yuri, voy a ir a buscar conchitas de mar junto con Rosetta y Ken."- le dijo Mia a un tanto desconcertado Yuri.

-"Está bien."- fue lo único que dijo él. –"No quieres que…"- pero no terminó la oración porque Ken, Mia y Rosetta ya se habían ido.

Por su parte Anna y Sarah iban haciendo otros planes.

-"¿Qué te parece si vamos a investigar?"- le preguntó Anna.

-"Sí, es una excelente idea."- respondió Sarah.

-"¿Puedo ir a investigar con ustedes?"- preguntó Mei, entrando en la conversación.

-"Esta bien."- accedió Anna.

-"Layla me voy a explorar junto con Anna y Sarah. Volvemos dentro de dos horas."- le dijo Mei.

-"¿Mei no quieres que mejor las acompañe?"- preguntó Layla.

-"No gracias, así esta bien."- respondió la peliazul yéndose antes de que Layla tuviera tiempo a refutar.

Así solo quedaron Layla y Yuri ya que Sora había comenzado a caminar hacia alguna dirección y Leon la había seguido. Yuri extendió su toalla al costado de Layla, quien ya la había extendido y había comenzado a leer un libro.

-"Veo que nos quedamos solos."- dijo Yuri, ya echado en su toalla y mirando al cielo.

Layla asintió ligeramente como única respuesta sin apartar la vista de su libro.

Yuri recostó su peso en su mano mirando el libro receloso, pero luego una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios, se acercó a Layla y le quitó el libro.

-"¡Yuri!"- le reclamó ella. –"Devuélvemelo."

-"Te lo ganas por ignorarme."- terció él.

-"Pareces un niño pequeño, devuélveme ese libro."- ordenó Layla enojada.

Yuri estaba sentado a su lado con el libro en una mano, lo alzó.

-"Si lo quieres cógelo."

Layla estiró una mano, tratando de coger el libro inútilmente. En uno de sus intentos, por un ligero despiste de Yuri logró coger el libro, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que al jalarlo cayó recostada y jaló a Yuri junto con el libro, quien apoyó sus antebrazos para no recostar su peso sobre ella. Una sonrisa coqueta y complacida surcó los labios de Yuri.

-"No me digas que planeaste todo esto."- dijo él.

Layla se sonrojó más, tiñendo de carmín sus mejillas normalmente pálidas, trató de abrir la boca para negar lo que dijo, pero no pudo.

Yuri acarició lentamente su mejilla con una mano haciendo que ella temblara ligeramente.

¿Qué le pasaba? A ella, a Layla, una mujer por naturaleza algo fría y dedicada completamente a su trabajo temblaba ante la simple caricia de Yuri. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Yuri acercó lentamente su rostro al de Layla, decidido. Ella lo miró sorprendida, sentía que su cuerpo no podía moverse, pero su orgullo no le permitía quedarse quieta. ¿Orgullo o sentimientos? ¿Sentimientos? No, no era hora de pensar en eso. El orgullo prevaleció y con la mano que sujetaba el libro hizo que este tapara sus labios.

Yuri arqueó una ceja para luego mirar el libro divertido.

-"Estoy comenzando a odiar ese libro."- dijo él, cogiendo el libro y quitándoselo en un rápido movimiento, para luego atrapar sus labios entre los suyos.

Layla abrió los ojos ampliamente y sintió descargas eléctricas recorrer todo su cuerpo. Una extraña, pero agradable sensación invadía todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron como por inercia. Su orgullo no era tan grande como para poder contra ese sublime contacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ken, Rosetta y Mia estaban buscando conchitas de mar. Ken cogía las que encontraba y se las pasaba a ambas, quienes iban caminando despacio para no tropezarse.

Hubo un momento en el que Mia se agachó a coger algo y Ken lo notó.

-"¿Qué haces Mia?"- preguntó él con curiosidad.

-"Recogo una conchita de mar."- respondió Mia enseñándosela.

-"¿Cómo hiciste para cogerla tu sola?"- preguntó Rosetta intrigada.

-"Es simple, pisas suavemente y cada vez que sientes una te agachas y la recoges."- respondió ella mientras hacía cada acción al hablar.

Rosetta siguió sus instrucciones tomando una conchita de mar entre sus manos, no sin cierta preocupación por parte de Ken. Complacida ante el resultado decidió seguir haciéndolo junto con Mia y Ken dijo que mejor iría atrás de ellas por si acaso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah, Anna y Mei iban caminando por las cuevas pero sin adentrarse mucho en ellas. Mei y Anna palpaban la roca y sentían el aire húmedo que había en la cueva. Hasta que la mano de Mei pareció tocar algo blando y más húmedo que las rocas.

-"¡Ah!"- gritó Mei, alejando su mano rápidamente y retrocediendo un paso.

-"¿Qué pasa Mei?"- le preguntó Sarah, quien se había acercado más a ella al escuchar su grito.

-"Hay… hay algo delante mío."- respondió ella, señalando a donde creía que se encontraba lo que había tocado.

Sarah miró al frente y vio una estrella de mar que se había enganchado a las rocas y sonrió divertida.

-"Calma Mei es solo una estrella de mar."- le explicó, haciendo que Anna se riera.

-"¡No es gracioso!"- replicó Mei, enojada.

-"Bien chicas no peleen."- dijo Sarah. –"Mejor sigamos investigando. ¿Qué les parece?"

Ambas hicieron caso, aunque no sin cierto recelo, y siguieron investigando la cueva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora y Leon eran los únicos que se habían ido en pareja. Sora había comenzado a caminar hacia algún lugar y Leon la había seguido. Al acercarse bastante al mar se detuvo, se quitó las sandalias; cerró sus ojos, aunque sin necesidad, tal vez por simple costumbre, para escuchar el sonido que hacían las olas del mar. Su música, el olor a sal y la suavidad de la arena bajo sus pies no hacían más que recordarle hermosos momentos de su infancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pequeña Sora de no más de seis años estaba echada en la misma toalla que guardó por muchos años, se encontraba al lado de su mamá quien tenía ligeros signos de embarazo.

-"Mami me gusta mucho la playa, la arena, el mar, las conchitas de mar. ¡Todo!"- dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-"Que bueno que te guste tanto mi pequeña."- le dijo su madre revolviendo sus cabellos.

-"Mami, mami y cuando mi hermanita nazca ¿podrá venir con nosotros a la playa?"- preguntó la pequeña Sora, ilusionada.

-"Claro que sí."-respondió ella con una cándida sonrisa. –"Solo que tendrá que crecer un poco para que la podamos traer o le podría hacer daño."

La pequeña suspiró desilusionada, lo que su madre notó.

-"No te preocupes Sora, no es mucho tiempo."

-"Está bien mami. Esperaré pacientemente, pero dile que por favor no se demore mucho."

Su mamá se rió ante el comentario.

-"Esta bien hija, se lo diré."- dijo ella colocando una mano en la cabeza de su pequeña.

Sora sonrió complacida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sonrisa sencilla, pero radiante iluminó el rostro de Sora ante esos recuerdos. Leon seguía mirándola, la brisa marina mecía su cabello y su vestido, le pareció ver a un ángel. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero esa era la impresión que le daba.

Sora abrió los ojos y recogió las sandalias para después ponérselas, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Leon.

-"¿Por favor podrías tomar mi mano?"- le pidió ella.

Leon se sorprendió un poco, pero acercó su mano titubeando ligeramente, Sora la tomó con delicadeza y sonrió.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"- preguntó Leon intrigado.

-"Ya verás."- fue su única respuesta mientras cerraba los ojos para cerciorarse cual camino era el que debía tomar.

Él se dejó guiar por Sora mientras ella le iba preguntando posiciones de las cosas para poder saber si iban por el camino correcto.

-"¿Cómo podrá recordar todas las cosas?"- se preguntó, mientras seguían avanzando.

-"He venido aquí muy a menudo hace mucho tiempo."- dijo Sora, como respondiendo a sus pensamientos. –"Es solo que quiero mostrarte algo."

Sora y Leon comenzaban a acercarse más a la parte de las cuevas, para después entrar en ellas, comenzaron a adentrarse cada vez más mientras Sora le seguía haciendo preguntas referenciales. Leon se comenzó a preocupar un poco porque recordó haber oído decir a Layla que esas cuevas eran como un laberinto.

Leon iba a preguntarle a Sora si estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero al ver la determinación en su rostro no le dijo nada.

Al doblar, Leon no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos, habían un montón de conchitas de mar con colores tan brillantes que resaltaban en la oscuridad, un pozo que habría pasado por lago si no fuera por las pequeñas olas y un poco de musgo a su alrededor, además la luz pasaba por un hueco en la pared de la cueva dándole un aspecto ligeramente mágico junto con el sonido de las olas que retumbaba ligeramente en las paredes.

-"¿Es hermoso no es cierto?"- preguntó Sora, pero sin esperar respuesta continuó. –"Era mi lugar secreto, o tal vez aún lo es."

Leon seguía contemplando el lugar, este tenía algo de mágico que lo hacia hermoso, su mente de actor le decía que ese lugar era perfecto para una escena romántica. Pero no le gustaba el curso que iban tomando sus ideas así que escuchó a Sora que comenzó a relatar.

-"Me acuerdo que cuando era pequeña venía aquí a menudo, era mi lugar secreto, nadie más que yo lo conocía. Bueno yo y ahora tú."- dijo ella sonriendo, con aquella sonrisa de quien le pide a alguien guardar un importante secreto.

Él trató de no mirar esa sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo es que encontraste este lugar?"

-"Verás un día estaba jugando a las escondidas en estas cuevas, pero en el juego me perdí. Me sentía sola y con frío, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero sabía que no me podía quedar ahí. Así que me puse a buscar algún lugar al menos con algo de luz y encontré este, me pareció tan hermoso que lo elegí como mi lugar secreto. Cuando decidí que era mejor buscar la salida me di cuenta de algo, si habían olas en mi lugar secreto significaba que estaba cerca del mar y la arena por lo tanto había una salida y esa salida estaba cerca del pozo. Me acerqué y cavé, creando un hueco por donde logré salir. Tiempo después entré con una madeja de hilo, la fui desenrollando para dejar una pista y seguí el camino por donde recordaba haber ido la otra vez y guiándome por las formas de las piedras llegué. También hice un plano, aunque creo que no fue necesario."- finalizó Sora su relato soltando una risita.

-"Creo que será mejor volver."- sugirió Leon, luego de haber escuchado atentamente el relato de Sora.

-"Sí tienes razón, se nos va a hacer tarde."- accedió Sora. dándose la vuelta y caminando hacía donde había oído la voz de Leon, pero trastabilló con una piedra y Leon logró cogerla antes de que cayera. Sora levantó la cabeza.

-"Gracias."- murmuró ella, sin saber porque sentía que no podía hablar más fuerte. Leon aún la tenía entre sus brazos.

-"No hay de que."- dijo él, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que su voz no le temblara. Tenía a Sora tan cerca y… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le pasaba? Su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía una sensación agradable, pero desconcertante, su cuerpo quería hacer algo, su corazón lo mismo, su cabeza simplemente no la sentía. Se separó de ella.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"- preguntó Leon, aún un tanto desconcertado y ligeramente sonrojado.

-"Claro."- respondió ella con algo de dificultad, por un momento sintió que se le había ido el aliento.

-"La cajita con una flor de cerezo morada que guardé ¿que es?"

-"Ah eso."- dijo Sora, una vez recuperada. –"Te lo contaré mientras regresamos."

Sora le extendió su mano y Leon la cogió no sin titubear, pero decidido a no tomarle importancia a eso por ahora.

A Leon le pareció ver un punto de luz verde, parecía una luciérnaga, pero en la playa no había luciérnagas. Seguramente era solo su imaginación de nuevo, porque desapareció al instante.

Una vez comenzaron a caminar Sora comenzó su relato:

-"Verás…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pequeña Sora estaba sentada al lado de su mamá quien pintaba una cajita de madera.

-"Mami ¿eso va a ser para mi?"

-"Sí mi pequeña. ¿Qué dibujo quieres que le ponga?"

-"Mmm."- titubeó la pequeña. -"Ya sé, quiero una flor de cerezo."

-"¿Una flor de cerezo?"

-"Aja, pero quiero que sea morada."

-"¿Una flor de cerezo morada?"- preguntó su mamá divertida.

-"Sí morada, me gusta ese color y además es el color de mi cabello."

-"Está bien. ¿Y para que la usarás?"

-"Ahh."- dijo la pequeña, para después suspirar. –"No sé."

-"¿Qué te parece si le ponemos frasquitos adentro y como te gusta tanto la playa guardarás en cada uno de ellos un poco de arena de cada playa a la que vayamos y las conchitas de mar que más te gusten?"

-"Gracias mami. Eso haré."- accedió Sora con una gran sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"En realidad después no pude ir a muchas playas y hay pocos frasquitos, unas conchitas de mar y el mapa que te dije que hice."- finalizó Sora, no sin cortar el relato a veces para darle indicaciones para orientarse a Leon.

Cuando lo terminó salieron de la cueva y Leon la ayudó a poner sus pies en la arena.

-"Leon ¿tienes un reloj?"- preguntó Sora.

-"Sí, ¿por qué?"

-"¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda de las dos horas?"

Él vio el reloj y dijo que les quedaban quince minutos.

-"Entonces sentémonos a esperar aquí un rato más."- dijo Sora.

Leon accedió y ayudó a sentarse a Sora para luego hacerlo él.

-"Leon."

-"¿Sí?"

Sora se guió por la voz de Leon y extendió su mano hacía donde suponía estaba el rostro de él acertando al colocar su mano justo en su mejilla. Él la miro sorprendido y ella movió su mano a través de su rostro palpándolo ligeramente. Él no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

-"¿Sabes? Desde hace tiempo me pregunto como eres."

Él guardó silencio.

-"Aún más desde ayer que vino Yume, recuerdo haberla oído decir que tenías el pelo gris, pero solo eso sé."

Sora pasó su mano a través del cabello de Leon, acompañando sus gestos con sus palabras.

-"¿Dé que color son tus ojos?"

-"¿Para quieres saber eso?"

-"Ya te lo dije, quiero saber como eres."- respondió ella sonriendo ingenuamente.

-"Son lilas, un tanto grises, no lo sé exactamente."

Sora retiró su mano.

-"Me gustaría poder verte algún día."- la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

-"¡Leon! ¡Sora!"- los llamó Sarah corriendo desde lejos, hasta llegar donde estaban ellos. –"Los estamos esperando."

-"Sí Sarah, ya vamos."- dijo Sora. Leon la ayudó a pararse y luego siguieron a Sarah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban ya de regreso a la institución dentro del mismo autobús, la mayoría estaba tan cansada que se había quedado dormido, entre ellos Sora. Esta tenía su cabeza recostada en la ventanilla, pero un giro del autobús hizo que Sora recostará su cabeza en el hombro de Leon. Él la miró, sonrojándose ligeramente. Se preguntaba si estaría soñando en algo bonito, pues había una sonrisa de paz y tranquilidad en su rostro. Después de un rato Leon también se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El autobús llegó a su destino despertándolo, quien movió despacio a Sora para despertarla.

-"¿Qué paso Leon?"- preguntó ella un tanto adormilada.

-"Ya llegamos."- respondió él, para luego ayudarla a pararse y bajar.

Una vez todos estuvieron abajo y se despidieron del señor Proust quien se despidió con su característico "_Au revoir mon chéries."_, Layla se dirigió a todos con su característica voz de mando.

-"Quiero que todos se acuesten temprano hoy día, mañana haremos una obra y deben estar bien descansados."

-"Sí directora."- fue el coro de respuesta.

Pero Sora había abierto los ojos en grata sorpresa, parecía como si todo le fuera yendo bien. Todo. Además había una agradable sensación que invadía todo su cuerpo últimamente, no sabía lo que era, pero sabía que lo averiguaría algún día. Y lo más importante:

¡Harían una obra!

Continuará...

"**Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber**

**amiga estés donde estés,**

**que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,**

**si te sientes sola, háblame**

**que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,**

**aunque no te pueda ver."**

_(Canción: Aunque no te pueda ver - Autor: Alex Ubago)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este capítulo tuvo mucho más de SoraxLeon y de YurixLayla. Si se preguntan el porque en realidad hubo "más romance" (por así decirlo) de YurixLayla tomen en cuenta que ellos se conocen desde hace más tiempo que Sora y Leon. Igual espero que les haya gustado .

Tengo dos cosas que aclarar:

-Si se fijan en el capítulo anterior vieron que las niñas llamaron a Fool: _Niji_ y yo le puse un asterisco y un uno es porque quería poner el significado pero se me olvidó. El significado era _"arco iris"_ y lo llamaron así por sus diversos colores. (Bueno tienen seis años XD.)

-En este capítulo el chofer del autobús, el señor Proust, dijo unas palabras en francés aquí su significado:

-:-Mon chérie(s): mi querida, mis queridas.

-:-Oui: sí.

-:-Voilà: es una expresión, como decir "¡Ya lo tengo!".

-:-Au revoir est bon chance mon chéries: Adiós y buena suerte mis queridas.

Por supuesto que esto es traducido literalmente y en realidad más que "mi(s) querida(s)" es "querida(s) mía(s)".

Esta vez no prometeré nada en lo que respecta a cuando avance, lo que sí les digo es que pondré mi esfuerzo en hacerlo o al menos no volver a demorarme nueve meses u.uU.

Dejen reviews! n.n

Dewa matta!


End file.
